One Shots of Horror and Humor
by The Night Ninja
Summary: My new one shot series open to most ships,just please no green flame I cant stand it. requests welcome,just no OCs. Up front disclaimer:Do I look Like I own anything in here? I Will Never Watch The Movie, it is an insult of everything the show has tried to instill in the hearts of the fans, I won't write movie verse stuff
1. Zane Vs INSURANCE COMPANY!

**Hi guys so this is my new one shot series,and I am open to requests,all ships welcome,but please no OC's.**

 **This first one shot is about Zane trying to get Life insurance for the team and failing**

Zane entered the building to ninjago city insurance company, Sensei Wu had asked him to get them all life insurance,boat and plane insurance as well as auto and home insurance. He had just come from the Jamanika Home and auto insurers and now had to get the life insurance. Zane sat in the office with a manilla folder on his lap waiting for the agent to come in.

"Well Mr. Julien,what kind of insurance were you looking to get today?" asked the agent

"Life insurance for my friends and I,all the necessary paperwork has been filled out" said Zane who was dressed in a suit and tie.

"I see" said the agent looking at the paper work

 **Later that week**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNINSURABLE!" shouted Zane into the phone

"I'm sorry sir but with your line of work,there is no way we can insure you. It would even if we could,the monthly rate would by far outweigh your current income rate" said the agent

"What would it cost?" asked Zane trying to calm down

"12,000,000 per person a month,have a nice day" said the agent before hanging up

"GRRRRRR! That was the last life insurance company in Ninjago!" said an Angry Zane

" well,I guess there is one enemy we shall never be able to defeat, Insurance agencies" said Jay after walking into the room.


	2. Thunder Snow

**This one shot was requested by CraftyNinjaCat13 and is a Techno ship story,Warning: suicide,Alternate ending to episode 34.**

The explosion was loud but not nearly as loud as the beat of Jay's heart as he watched his best friend blow up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his own rejection,as Nya turned to Cole for comfort. Jay ran out of the sewer and just managed to to catch Zane as he fell.

"Come on Zane please be ok" pleaded jay

"J-jay?" murmured Zane,his eyes only just barely open

"I'm here Zane,don't worry you're gonna be alright" said Jay as he cradled his dying friend. The others surrounded them as Zane and Jay stared into each other's eyes.

"Zane"

"Yes Jay" replied Zane,his voice quiet and weak

"I-I love you Zane,more than I have ever loved anyone,I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it" said Jay with tears streaming out of his eyes

"I love you too Jay, with all my heart" said Zane with a small smile. Jay leaned in for a kiss to which Zane happily obliged before closing his eyes for the last time. Jay's sobs became uncontrollable and snow fell all around the ninja.

Back at the Garmadon monastery Jay couldn't bare to be in the same room as the others,as they made the funeral arrangements for Zane. The sky was the same color gray as one would see before a blizzard but the cumulonimbi in the sky suggested a thunderstorm. Jay glanced out the window and felt as is the cold breeze was wrapping around him in a cold yet strangely comforting embrace, it called to him,as if it knew that he would like nothing better to be one with the cold. Jay looked at the ground, it seemed very far away from his window on the fourth floor. The wind whipped through his hair as he stood on the ledge,arms spread wide. Jay took a deep breath and smiled before leaning forward and falling out the window,his last thought was that he'd get to see Zane again.

A white robed figure came out of the mist. It's wings white as a dove's yet powerful like a dragon's. Jay rushed into Zane's open arms,no even noticing his own set of blue robes and wings.

"I missed you so much" cried Jay into Zane's shoulder

"I missed you too my love" whispered Zane. Down in ninjago the blizzard had started and thunder rolled across the sky.


	3. The Center of His World

**This is a Lava ship one shot that I sorta Combined the requests from Kairocksrainbow and Attack on MLG,I'm sorry its not exact but America dose not have Hands of Time yet and youtube inst that reliable**

Cole was seriously pissed off. Jay was strutting around the bounty as if he owned the place,Nya on his arm. Not only that but Cole had started having trouble controlling his ghost abilities.

"Hey Cole, the guys and I are gonna try and reteach Zane how to play video games, a lot of his memories were erased after the overlord incident and the precipice of video games was one of them" said Kai

"I can't go, I can't control my ghosting" said Cole miserably. Kai frowned and sat next to his friend.

"Have you ever thought that it might be your mood that's affecting it? I mean our power dragons are only formed with a clear mind,maybe your ghost abilities are the same way just with concentration and determination. Any way you'll figure it out you always do" said Kai

"Thanks I needed that" said Cole before getting brave. He had had a crush on Kai for a while and only really pretended to like Nya just to teach Jay a lesson. Cole leaned over and tried to kiss Kai on the cheek,inevitably falling right through Kai who looked shocked before turning as red as his Gi.

"Finally!" shouted a voice from the hall. The two of them turned around to see Nya in the doorway " I thought I'd have to lock you guys in a deep stone closet till you admitted it"

"How long were you standing there?" asked Cole

"Long enough and Zane's falcon was in the window so now it's a home video that I can post to Ninjatube as blackmail" said Nya. She left and Kai and Cole looked at each other

'I think she locked us in here" said Kai

"So what" said Cole

"Yeah" said Kai before leaning into give Cole a proper kiss,this time,Cole could return it.


	4. Closet Talk

**This is a Glacier, Pixane , Jaya, and Kylar, also slight baby fluff one shot,I sort of mixed a lot of the requests, Tomorrow will be Thunder Snow part 2.**

"Why are you in this closet?" Zane asked Nya

"My brother and Jay won't stop fussing over me" groaned Nya. She was four months pregnant wit Jay's baby and neither her brother or Jay would let her do ANYTHING!

"I know what you mean, Pixal and Cole won't stop fighting over me" said Zane

"You know you're going to have to chose eventually, I'm mean I had to chose between Jay and Cole at one point and that worked out fine" said Nya

"That's what I'm afraid of,Cole's already been rejected once, I don't want to hurt him" said Zane

"Well there is another option,Ninjago just legalized multiple marriages,why not be with both of them?" suggested Nya

"That might work" said Zane tentatively

"Well I got to get out of here, Kai's probably going to start freaking out soon, and he really doesn't need the stress especially with me and Skylar being pregnant, the guy nearly had a heart attack when we told him,then he almost killed Jay." said Nya before exiting the closet "Good luck telling Pixal and Cole"

"Thanks,good luck getting Jay to let you out of the bed again,that guy fusses over you worse that your brother" said Zane

"Don't remind me" groand Nya


	5. Thunder Snow Part 2

**Here is thunder snow part two**

The Ninja heard the thud and ran out into the backyard,Nya arrived first and screamed

"JAY'S DEAD!" she waild

"No!" whispered Kai,shocked that his brother would take his own life. Thunder rolled across the sky and snow began to fall rapidly. Lloyd looked up,he knew this was no ordinary thunder snow, this was the type of thundersnow that only happened when Lightning and Ice formed a bond of pure love.

"Guys I don't think we should worry about Jay, I am almost certain that he's somewhere much better" said Lloyd

"Where?" sobbed Nya

"In Zane's arms" said Lloyd

 **Meanwhile in the afterlife**

Jay and Zane lay on a cumulonimbus cloud staring at the sun. Zane felt Jay's wing curl around him and snuggled close

"Ever wonder what would have happened of Lloyd had just destroyed the overlord the first time around" asked Jay

"Sometimes but then that would have meant you'd be with Nya and I would be forever alone" said Zane sadly. Jay pulled Zane into a comforting hug.

"You're right,things are so much better this way" murmured Jay into Zane ear

"Yeah" said Zane cuddling closer into Jay

"I love you" said Jay

"I know,I love you too" said Zane. Then Jay had a funny thought

"Hey if we were still alive we could run for high school mascots" joked Jay

"Why?" asked Zane

"Blue and White,classic high school colors" said Jay

"You are so weird" laughed Zane

"And yet you love me anyway" teased Jay

"yep " said Zane before closing his eyes and sighing contentedly

"tired ?" asked Jay

"Mm,no just happy" said Zane

"Liar,I can always tell when you're sleepy because you get super clingy" teased Jay

"Whatever you say" muttered Zane. Jay smiled and wrapped Zane in his blue wings and held him like a teddy bear.

"Night Zay Zay" said Jay closing his eyes

"Night J.J" said Zane


	6. Frigid Fever

**This is a Glacier sick fic requested by LoonyMissMoony**

Zane woke up one wednesday morning with a sore throat and a stuffed up nose. Cole slept beside him about to be woken up by the alarm clock. Zane snuggled closer to Cole who felt warm compared to Zane's shivering form. Getting sick always lowered Zane's control over his powers. Cole awoke when the alarm went off but his focus immediately went to his shivering fiance. Cole set a hand on Zane's forehead,yep Zane had a fever. Cole would have to tell sensei that he could not partake in sunrise exercise this morning.

"Good morning morning morning" said Sensei in a chipper voice as he walked in the door

"Sensei Zane and I can't train this morning" said Cole

"And why not?" asked Wu

"Zane has a fever and judging from last time the only way he's going to get the rest he needs is if he's NOT CONSTANTLY ASKED TO DO CHORES THAT OTHER PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO DO" said Cole raising his voice at the end and glaring at Jay and Kai who looked at their laps remembering the last time Zane got sick and they kept making him do their chores.

"Cole not so loud please" groaned Zane snuggling closer

"Sorry baby" crooned Cole

"Alright,no training for either of you until Zane is better" said Sensei

"Hey! Not fair why do they both get to get out of training?" complained Jay

"Because I know that Zane never fakes being sick and because they are engaged Cole is the best person to take care of him,end of discussion, now I want the rest of you out on deck in ten minutes" said Wu before walking out. Cole's attention returned to Zane.

"Zane is there anything you need?" asked Cole

"Just for you to stay with me,I'm cold" said Zane snuggling ever closer to Cole. Cole wrapped a warm quilt around his fiance.

"I'm going to go grab you some medicine and soup as well as some tissues,I promise I'll be right back" said Cole kissing Zane's forehead and walking out of the room. Zane felt like he was going to sneeze

'Oh no' thought Zane as a sneeze rocketed out of his nose. Almost immediately a blizzard started outside and Zane could hear the others scrambling to get back inside. Cole came back into the room balancing the cold medicine,soup and tissues as well as some honey lemon tea.

"The guys seem really pissed off,lemme guess,sneezing fit?" asked Cole

"Yeah" said Zane with a small smile and taking the medicine that Cole had offered

"Blech,do we have any cold medicine that doesn't taste like buttermilk mixed with grape juice?" asked Zane before taking a sip of tea to wash it down.

"yeah,Jay only buys the cheap stuff,I think the others are glad that you only get sick like once a year" said Cole

"So am I but once we get married and move out they won't have anything to worry about,the wedding is in two weeks after all, they can wait that long" said Zane

 **Check out my Poll on my profile. Should I turn Thunder Snow into a full story?**


	7. 4 AM snuggles

**Hi guys so request have been coming in faster than I can type and I've been at my grandmas over the last few days with no Internet and a temperamental cell phone, This Latest oneshot is Greenice with mentioned Bruise Shipping, requested by guest reviewer "RJ" and author "Benel".**

The day after the final battle Lloyd woke up in his parent's monastery to the sound of one of the ninja training vigorously. Lloyd entered the training room still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Zane what are you doing? It's like four in the morning" said Lloyd

"Training" said Zane shortly

"You know sensei gave us the rest of the month off right?" said Lloyd

"Yes but you never know when the next evil could strike" said Zane

"How long have you been up exactly?" asked Lloyd

"All week, I haven't gone to bed" said Zane. Lloyd noticed how tired Zane looked

"Why not take a break and sleep" said Lloyd putting a hand on Zane's shoulder

"I can't, not until I've mastered this one move" said Zane

"What move?" asked Lloyd

"The True Potential Spin **(yeah I know lame name)** " said Zane

"That's like the most difficult move ever,even sensei can't do it!" said Lloyd

"I'm sure I can get it" said Zane stubbornly

"No you can't, Zane please you need to sleep" said Lloyd with a pleading look on his face as he lead Zane to the bench and pulling him into a hug

"I'm worried about you, Cole and Jay are in their bed sleeping and Jay's usually up half the night playing video games, if he's sleeping then you definitely should be" said Lloyd

"Maybe you're right,I am rather tired" said Zane. Lloyd led Zane to the closest bedroom which happened to be Lloyd's own room.

"Zane can I ask you something?" said Lloyd

"Sure" said Zane

"Well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to bemyboyfriend" said Lloyd his words becoming rather combined and mumbled towards the end before his face turned redder than Kai's gi, however Zane understood every word and gave Lloyd a smile

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that" said Zane,his face just as red

"So is that a yes?" asked Lloyd hopefully. Zane nodded,too tired to continue talking. Lloyd noticed that Zane was falling asleep on his shoulder and wrapped a blanket around his new boyfriend.

"Goodnight Zaney" said Lloyd kissing Zane's forehead and laying them both down on the bed

"Mmm,night" said Zane snuggling closer to Lloyd. Within no time the two of them were asleep and totally unaware that Misako was outside the door with a video camera.


	8. Attemted Crash

**A Jaya wedding requested by Johnathen and Zane being the dad of all the nindroids requested by LoonyMissMoony. Also I threw in some glacier shipping**

Nya walked down the aisle towards Jay. Her white dress glittering in the candlelight and Zane and Cole causing quite the spectacle as they tried to control all 300 nindroids who only three days ago had entered the family after Zane learned that he was their father. Cryptor was sitting stubbornly next to his "mother" and Cole was trying to keep mindroid from crawling all over him. Suddenly the top of the church came off and Nadakahn and the Overlord entered the church. The nindroids attacked the crashers and so did most of the ninja. Jay thought Nya was the hottest thing ever as she blasted water at Nadakahn,still in her gown which had changed to water through the sheer power she was showing. However Zane was just too exhausted from having to deal with 300 kids. After Lloyd had managed to banish the overlord to the depths of hell and Nadakahn back to the teapot of tyran then threw the teapot into torchfire mountain. By the end of the ceremony Zane was fast asleep on Cole's shoulder and Jay and Nya were happily kissing on the alter.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad" whined Cryptor as he kept poking Zane trying to wake him up

"Cryptor take your brothers to the van,we're going home, normally we'd stay for the reception but Zane is just too tired" said Cole

"Ok" said Cryptor. Cole woke Zane up and they drove the custom made bus back to the renovated hotel that they bought to house the now very expanded family. It was a really hectic day and when the rest of the ninja returned they found Zane and Cole asleep on the couch.


	9. Sheild

**So this is an ultimate feels one shot, read at your own risk.**

All the ninja were fighting the serpentine yet again and it was just a normal fight until the serpentine pulled out weapons. Zane saw all the serpentine pull back arrows on their bow strings.

"GET BEHIND ME" shouted Zane the ninja had no idea why Zane was saying this until they were all behind him and that's when they saw the arrows fly. Zane was hit by every arrow but miraculously kept on fighting. He had about twenty arrows sticking out of him and a red oil like substance trickled out of each wound. As the ninja kept fighting they noticed that each time Zane saw that they were in a sticky situation with no escape he rushed over and took the blow. By the end of the fight the serpentine had retreated and the ninja got their first real look at was covered in blood and looked on the verge of passing out.

"Zane are you… going to be ok?" asked Cole extremely worried.

"Negative *cough* brother" said Zane before coughing up blood and passing out

"ZANE" shouted Jay as he ran over and checked to see if Zane had a pulse

"He is alive.. but as far as I can tell it will take a miracle if he stays that way"said Jay as tears started to run down his face.

"Let's get him back to the bounty and hope for a miracle" said Kai as he gingerly grabbed Zane and carried him to the awaiting bounty.

"What happened to him?" asked Nya fearfully

"The serpentine had weapons this time and anytime Zane saw that we were in trouble he jumped in front of us and took each and every blow"said Kai

"Oh No" said Nya "Is there any way to save him?"

"Jay says it will take a miracle" said Cole tears running down his face

"Let's get him on his bed and see if there is anything we can do,let's add least try and stop the bleeding" said Wu. As the ninja started to bandage Zane's wounds and take out all the arrows they noticed that he was in worse shape than they could ever imagine. After about an hour Zane woke up but his eyes were just barely open.

"Zane,why did you do that for us?" asked Cole softly

"Because you are all my brothers,it is my job to protect all of you any way I can and must. Consider me your set of armour,protecting you no matter the cost,I don't need praise for any of my deeds because seeing all of you safe is praise enough.I am your Sword,armour,but most importantly, I am your shield" said Zane before his eyes closed and his head fell back to the checked his pulse.

"He's..gone" said Jay before breaking out into sobs

"I can't believe he didn't think that he was important, he gave his life to protect us,I can't believe none of us ever thought to protect him." said Lloyd sadly. Suddenly there was a call from a bird of falcon landed on the bed beside his master then bowed its head in went over to the falcon and held out her mechanical bird hopped onto her and perched on her bird then nuzzled Nya's neck in a display of affection and shared grief.

"Just remember my students,you will see your brother again one day,this is not really has a wondrous journey ahead of him but as we speak he is likely smiling down at us" said Wu

"Yeah and when we get there we will be worms groveling at his is probably some high ranking up there and won't have time to associate himself with worthless ninja such as it Sensei,a hero like Zane is far too special for common ninja such as we to be friends with."said Cole

"Perhaps,but Zane cared about all of you and I can not imagine him ceasing to care after him giving his life for you all." said Wu

"Whatever,for now our brother is gone and there is nothing we can do" said Kai

"Goodbye,our brother,our savior,our shield. Rest in peace valiant ninja of ice,brave protector of all who can not protect themselves" said Lloyd with his head to the sky hoping with all his heart that Zane knew just how much they had loved him. Suddenly the falcon let out a loud cry and hundreds of real live falcons surrounded the 's falcon let out another soft cry then all the other falcons started to call yet it was synchronized and at different notes.

"What are they doing" asked Cole

"They are singing, using their voices to guide Zane's soul to the afterlife. This is a rare phenomenon,for falcons do not normally sing in this way" said Wu

"Listen,it sounds like they are singing actual words and not just notes" said Nya

" _Follow dear friend_

 _let our song guide you to the world after_

 _let nothing stand in your way_

 _for you are now free_

 _may your pure soul forever reside_

 _in the peace and embrace of your family there_

 _safely reside in the embrace of those_

 _who loved you since the beginning of time_

 _rest now ice ninja_

 _shield of us all_

 _falcons shall never forget you dear friend"_ sang the falcons.

"It is just as I said,they are guiding Zane to the next is so rare that it is something I have only read don't forget and the falcon will not stop mourning till the day he rusts. I am beginning to see that perhaps there was far more to Zane than we could ever imagine" said falcons continued to sing and the ninja knew that even if they,heaven forbid, forgot falcons of Ninjago would sing of Zane and he would not be completely forgotten by Ninjago,so long as falcons flew in the sky.


	10. Kai X Reader

**This is a Kai X Reader fic, I think this will be the only ninja times reader one that i do just because of how difficult it is to write, please review that way I can update every day.**

You wake up after a long night drinking (alcohol if you're over 21, butterbeer if you're a minor or a house elf) and find yourself in a room you have only seen on your tv screen, a bedroom on the bounty. Your heart races and you remind yourself not to act like a deranged fan and go to find the ninja. You notice that your clothes have changed to become a (your least favorite color **(I'm American so please don't be offended by me not spelling it "colour"and "favourite")** ) gi. You groan in annoyance but realize that if you get to be a ninja who cares what color you're wearing. You meet Kai in the hallway and he gives you a small smile

"Hi (y/n)"

"Hello Kai" you say,God you hope you didn't sound too flirty.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere with me after training" he asks you shyly

"Sure I'd love to" you say,your heart pounding.

"Great see you at three" he says walking off. You do a little skip and sensei spits out his tea as you complete the course on your first try, you know you're either high as a kite or on cloud nine.


	11. Zane's Future (An Mlp song parody)

**Hi guys so I'm switching it up a bit, this is a version of a Mlp song that I parodied to fit ninjago, This is a version of Luna's Future, Zane's Future. Also I saw the first episode of Hands of time today but I will not do requests based on this season until I've seen the whole thing.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned ninjago the show would be much different.**

I see a darkness sweeping through

I see days neither safe nor bright

I see a Darkness caused by you

I see a path without a light

The future should be filled with sunlight

Hope and safety that we bring

But the days ahead aren't all that bright

No time for hope when all is lost

Whatever might have been

All the dreams that people share

Because of you, Garmadon

Now the future is a dark nightmare


	12. Gone in a Flash

**This chapter takes place after Zane's sacrifice in episode 34 but before Borg unveils the statue.**

The whole city was celebrating the final defeat of the overlord and the ninja had been booked for several award none of them felt that they deserved an award for anything because it was Zane who had given his life for the city and not accepted the awards but put each and every one of them on the small shrine they had made for Zane within Sensei Garmadon's monastery.

"It's not fair that none of the citizens are giving Zane any credit or even thought when he was the one who did everything and it cost him his life" said Lloyd miserably

"I'm glad Mr. Borg is building something purely in Zane's honor and memory" said Cole

"There's going to be fireworks tonight and we apparently have to attend, It's not fair that we can't mourn our brother for a full 24 hours before we have to go to some party where he isn't even recognized." said Kai

"I know it's not fair but as long as we remember him his sacrifice and memory will live on. And I think anyone would rather that than being completely forgotten.I think Zane was expecting to be forgotten by everyone as the city moved on but I know I can't let that happen to anyone especially one of my brothers" said Cole

"When they asked me what colors I wanted the fireworks to be and what shape I said white and light blue in the shape of I was going to have a say in any celebratory thing they did I would make sure it would be to honor my fallen brother and that is just what I did" said Lloyd

"Zane deserves so much more than what he is getting and I can't stand it" said Kai angrily. That night they all went to see the fireworks but only to be flashes of white and blue lit the sky every 5 seconds but all the ninja could think about was how each beautiful burst of light was gone too soon like Zane.

"You know what, I hate fireworks and I know I'm going to hate a whole lot more than just that now that Zane is gone." said Cole clearly upset.

"Yeah there is nothing good in this world without Zane" responded Jay. The ninja kept watching the fireworks but they watched with distaste as each flash of light sparked a memory of Zane that had gone by much too quickly and threatened to be forgotten. When the ninja got home they went back to crying their eyes out. Soon they went to bed hoping to see their brother in their dreams. In the middle of the night Lloyd woke up from a nightmare and started crying. The others were at his side in a flash.

"Why did Zane have to leave us? Why is destiny so cruel as to take our brother from us" sobbed Lloyd

"I don't know Lloyd, though I wish I did" said Kai softly

"Brother we all miss Zane but the important thing is that we keep him in our hearts and memories" said Cole

"I can't imagine how Pixal must be taking all this" said Jay

"She is probably holding up worse than us" said Kai

"Is she coming to the memorial?" asked Cole

"No, I think she just wants some time to grieve on her own" said Kai

"Makes sense" said Cole

"Why do all the best people go far to soon" asked Jay

"Because this world is no place for someone so pure of heart" said Kai

"Yeah Zane was like his element,too perfect too last" said Cole

"When winter comes,I am going build snow Zanes everywhere, he always made me feel like nothing could hurt me when he was near. It was like he was a living fortress whose sole purpose was to protect us." said Lloyd

"Yeah I know what you mean, without Zane all sense of security and care as well as love, is gone." said Kai

"Have any of you started to wish that you could just die so that you'd see him again,because I have. What is life without Zane anyway,what's the point of being here when the brother we love most is somewhere else" said Cole

"Cole I think I speak for all of us when I say that fate is a real bitch and destiny is worse.I sometimes wish I could speak to the person in charge of life and death and ask them why they took my brother from me" said Lloyd.

"You know what annoys me the most,that sensei and Lloyd's parents aren't even grieving. I want my brother back,I want to hug him and never let go. Sensei doesn't care and I'm starting to think that he never cared." said Cole

"Cole please, I'm annoyed at sensei as well and I think that we all just want to hug Zane but right now there is nothing we can do." said Kai gently

"I'll yell at my parents tonight,I'm tired of the adults acting like they don't care about our brother and it's time I confront them" said a bitter Lloyd

"Zane deserve so much better than being forgotten by everyone" said Kai

"That he does brother, that he does" said Cole solemnly.


	13. A Storm of Rain to Snow

**I'm sorry this is so late,writers block and school as well as not enough requests have seriously slowed my progress. This one shot takes place as an alternate ending to episode 64, in this one, Nya has no memory of the events of Sky bound and choses to fall in love with Cole but Don't worry this is primarily a techno ship. Also I hate to go back on my word but the only ship I will not write is Green Flame, I just don't like that particular ship and therefore just can not write it.**

Time Swirled around them and jay found himself back on the billboard. However instead of taking his hand, Nya took Cole's.  
"Nya, y-you don't remember?" asked Jay

"Remember what?" asked Nya. She didn't remember,she chose Cole and so Jay ran,tears streaming down his face as he air jitsued from building to building. He didn't know that Zane was following him.

"JAY WAIT" called Zane before catching up with his brother. At this point they were completely out of the city. Jay collapsed into sobs before Zane wrapped him in a hug.

"Shh it's ok Jay,I remember what happened, Nada Khan,the pirates,prison, I remember everything Jay." soothed Zane

"Then how dosen't Nya remember?" cried Jay

"I don't know Jay,I really don't know" said Zane

"I thought my reflection in the tomb of the first spinjitzu master meant that Nya and I would be together" sobbed Jay

"Jay,that cave couldn't show the future,it only showed what might happen or what we wish to happen,but it won't conflict with the dreams of other people. That's the only way I can explain me not seeing you beside me in my reflection" said Zane. Jay looked up at him

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" asked Jay

"Because,you were so obsessed with Nya that I knew that i'd never have a chance,but when Nya took Cole's hand instead,I thought I might have a .000000000456% chance with you" admitted Zane looking away "If this bothers you,I-I can leave"

"Zane.. that .000000000456% chance, I'm willing to make it a 100%" said Jay with a slight smile which broadened as Zane entire face lit up with Joy (no not literally). Jay cuddled into Zane's embrace. Zane swore that Jay's heart would never be broken again.


	14. Lullaby For a Ninja

**So I have two requests that I'm in the process of writing, But I figure why not post something i wrote a while ago, this is a parody of Lullaby for a Princess that I wrote. It takes place after ep. 34 but before 35.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing in this or the original song**

 **Warning: Sad**

Lloyd Sings:

Fate has been cruel and destiny harsh

how could you have left us this way

the battle was fierce the sacrifice your's

the balance restored today

Jay Sings:

But into the snowfall we bring our song

and your voice in our memory stays

till you're loving soul and our lonely tears

have kept you within all our hearts

Cole Sings:

Once stood some ninja who fought battles true

look out on Ninjago and sighed

they smiled and said surely there is no team so awesome or so held together as us

Kai Sings:

So great was their team and so brilliant their powers

that victories came easy for them

which they came to take and thought not of defeat

And it cost them the brother they loved

All Sing:

lullay ice ninja goodbye brother our's

rest now and forever in peace

bare up our sorrows ,winds of the storm

through clouds, and through sky, into death

you know you're a hero throughout this great land

know that you are loved by us all

Zane we had loved you so much more than we showed

and forgive us for saying this late

Cole Sings:

Soon did that team take notice that evil

had grown far fast in it's strength

and neither had they prepared as they should have

they watched as the villain's power grew great

Kai Sings:

But such is the way of the ninjas they were ,brother

they swore not to quit as their predicament grew

and those foolish ninja did nothing to stop

the sacrifice of the brother they loved

All Sing:

lullay ice ninja goodbye brother our's

rest now and forever in peace

bear up our sorrows winds of the storm

through clouds,and through sky, into death

you know you're a hero throughout this great land

know that you're loved by us all

Zane we had loved you so much more than we showed

and forgive us for saying this late

Nya Sings:

The years now before us

danger filled we know

but we never imagined

we'd face them without you

P.I.X.A.L Sings:

May these future years

quickly pass we pray

we love you we miss you

so many years from now

Lloyd Sings:

May now your future be great we pray

Safe upon your throne of snowflakes

and know not of sadness,pain,or loss

and when we die our souls shall fly and meet you there

Wu and Garmadon Sing:

Sleep…..


	15. Failure and Redemption

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I managed to squeeze in several requests into this one chapter about Zane and Wu. However I am unable to do awsomeninja3's request because I do not have the time to watch that entire album or know where I can purchase it and cannot write about something I know so little about. Please review and request, i own nothing in this story.**

 **Chapter takes place during season seven and an AU about after. Those who have seen the whole season will understand where this chapter takes place.**

Wu saw Morro approaching him telling him how big a mistake he made with him then there was a large white glow surrounding the area.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME SENSEI" came the voice of Wu's biggest mistake. A massive Zane appeared out of the glow but this one wasn't titanium.

"YOU ONLY EVER CARED FOR THE OTHERS,YOU TRIED TO GET THEM TO FORGET ME! YOU RAN AND HID WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST! YOU LET THE WORLD FORGET ABOUT ME" shouted the colossal Zane who had a look of pure anger and sorrow upon his face

"I-I'm sorry, all of you,please!" cried Wu

"THEY MIGHT FORGIVE YOU BUT WHY DO YOU THINK I WILL!" came the voice of the massive Zane. Wu hung his head in shame, they were all right, he always failed he was never there for the ones who needed him most. But most of all he needed to talk with real Zane, to find out if what the giant one in front of him said was true.

 _After hands of time ( AU they Get Wu back quickly)_

Wu noticed Zane sitting on the balcony, feet dangling in the air, head resting on the handrail, he looked upset. Then he hears Zane whisper

"Why did I ever come back here?"

"Is something troubling you my student?" asked Wu, trying to maintain his composure even though he really just wanted to pull Zane into a hug

"Samurai X is Pixal, she said she got tired of being stuck in my head and said we were through, the other's don't really care about me, I know I'm awkward, I know they think of me as just a dumb robot, a weapon. I don't know why I ever decided to come back here" said Zane. Wu noticed tears running down Zane's face before the boy began out right sobbing.

"Zane" Wu started softly "do you feel like I abandoned you? Please be honest"

" I don't even know anymore, any emotions I have are probably artificial anyway. Should probably should even be concerned about me anyway, I'm just a stupid worthless robot who no one wants" said Zane. Wu was horrified, how could one his beloved students feel so horrible about himself. Sure Nya had recently dumped Jay for Skylar causing Jay to overindulge himself in this weird Fanfiction thing, all the ninja were going through a rough time lately but he never expected Zane to be so depressed and think so low of himself. The noises of Cole and Lloyd having a bench pressing competition was the only thing that penetrated the silence, something about Lloyd cheating by using his power. Wu sighed and sat down beside his distraught student and drew him into a hug.

"Zane please listen to me, you are not just a robot and you are by no means worthless. I am so sorry for not trying to protect you when you faced the overlord and I shouldn't have tried to force the others to move on, I should have realized that trying to make them move on would have made them think that you were of no consequence. I am truly sorry my student, but please never bottle these feelings up ever again. You can always come to me for anything" said Wu

" I- I just want to be able to be loved, to be part of a family and not an outcast" cried Zane. It was in that moment that Wu decided to make a decision that would change his life forever.

"Zane, there's something I've been considering for a while now.." started Wu

"What is it sensei?" sniffed Zane

"Zane how would you like it if I adopted you?" asked Wu  
"Y-you'd do that?" asked a surprised Zane

"Of course I would" said a smiling Wu. Zane cuddled closer to Wu and fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Wu would go to town to file the paperwork in the morning but right now he smiled down at his new child.

"Good night, my son" whispered Wu


	16. Auto Bots,Transform and Spinjitzu part 1

**This is a Crossover between transformers beast hunters and Ninjago. This will be several parts.**

 **If I owned this stuff It would happen in the show and I wouldn't be here.**

It was just another day in ninjago however all the ninja were so bored. The ghost army was defeated and there was no longer anything to do. Suddenly a message scrawled itself across Zane's vision screen " **Autobots Transform and Roll Out"** along with a set of coordinates Zane grinned finally he had something to do and it was a mission from his friend Optimus Prime.

" Hey guys I gotta go,I am meeting someone in the birchwood forest and no you can't come" said Zane before going out on deck and jumping down. All the ninja watch as their friend sailed towards the ground

" Is he NUTS? He'll crash!" exclaimed Jay but then there was a weird sound and Zane morphed into a silver mercedes benz with snowflakes painted all over it. The car hit the ground and sped off at top speed with apparently no one driving it!

" Since when can Zane become a car?!" asked a shocked a Cole

Zane sped off towards the birchwood forest where all his fellow autobots were waiting. Upon arrival he transformed into his robot form.

" Zane it's good to see you" exclaimed bulkhead

" It's good to see all of you but I must ask, what are you doing here in ninjago" asked Zane.

" We came to get you Zane, there is trouble on Cybertron and we need you" said Optimus

" Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Exclaimed Zane but then there was a noise behind them and all the ninja hopped out from behind the trees. Zane groaned and facepalmed

" I thought I said you guys couldn't come with me" said Zane.

" And what let you go on an awesome excitement filled mission while we are stuck at the bounty,no way" said Kai

" Guys you can't come with me because where I'm going no human can follow" said Zane

" Indeed, Heroes of this world can not follow us to ours" said Optimus

" And the enemies there are much more dangerous than anything you ninja have ever faced" said Zane

" Ok we can't come but mind explaining to us why you can become a car" said an annoyed Kai

" Fine, After I destroyed the overlord I was transported to a place called cybertron for a week. There I was rebuilt by the natives of that world and as one of them I could transform into a car at will and I met the heroes of that world who were all too happy to let me assist them in the reconstruction of their world. They called themselves Autobots and we had to defeat the remaining Decepticons. I was counted as one of them and became good friends with their leader Optimus Prime." explained Zane " That's all you need to know and now I have to go"

Zane became a car again and followed the autobots through a space bridge to cybertron.

" Damn it Zane gets to go somewhere epic while we're stuck here with nothing to do" said Cole

All the ninja went back to the bounty and filled sensei in on the fact that Zane went on some kind of mission that they weren't allowed to go on.

" Well we must let Zane be, he does deserve a chance to be with some of his other friends especially friends who are just like him. It is likely that when Zane is with these new friends of his he doesn't feel as out of place as he does around the five of you." said Wu.

" fine but when he gets back we want a ride" grumbled Kai

" Did you see how awesome they were oh my gosh I wonder what their world looks like all that tech it's an inventor's dream" exclaimed Jay obviously daydreaming

"Hey mouth of lightning get your head out of a`world we can't go to and back to reality, If Zane really does feel equal there who's to say he won't stay there." said Cole

" Oh come on Zane will come back he is only on a mission and will return though I hope in one piece" said Nya. As if on cue a space bridge opened and all the autobots drove out. One they were all on deck they transformed back into robot form. Nya looked at them in amazement

" We are in need of a new base since our one on cybertron has been destroyed" said Optimus

" I offered the bounty as a temporary base while our permanent one is being repaired' said Zane

" Well the bounty might not fit everyone so I have a better Idea" said Nya

" Of course, the samurai x cave how could I have forgotten" said Zane. Soon the bounty was flying towards the sea of sand and soon they arrived at Nya's cave

" This will make a fine base, I thank you Nya" said Optimus. Nya was still at a slight loss for words. And so it began the Autobots were in Ninjago


	17. Unlikey Love

**I am so sorry for how late this is. I managed to squeeze in two requests into here. One from Dixe Gal1861 and one from 22hamster22. I have had my busiest summer ever and virtually no time to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in any of my stories**

 **Summary : Zane X Morro, Kai X Lloyd, Misako X a Denver bronco's football player**

 **Setting: After season seven, and before super bowl 48**

 **Warning: depressed Zane**

After Pixal had basically dumped him, Zane was all alone in both his head and the world. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Samurai X was Pixal, well unless you counted all the other ninja as imbeciles in that they hadn't figured it out. Zane sighed, sensei was lost in time, the other ninja were trying to break a horse that he had identified as a bronco and Misako had a new boyfriend, this guy from a place called denver who played some sport called football. Yep Zane was all alone. He leaned on the balcony off his room and looked up at the sky. It was almost winter and the sky was cloudy and a cold wind blew through the air. Then he looked down at the ground only to see Kai and Lloyd in a very *ehem* compromising position on the lawn. Everyone had their someone, everyone except Zane. He felt like the cloud kingdom hated him. Sure the others had lost people the loved a and things they cared about but they always gained something else after the loss.

"Why?" whispered Zane "What did I do to deserve losing everyone who ever cared about me. Is it because I'm not human? Is it because my element is ice, why?" Zane turned around and headed back into his room. The sound of Cole getting kicked into a wall reverberated below him. He fell onto a bare bed frame, all of his personal items had somehow gotten donated to charity because cole had mixed up the boxes in the move and now all he had was the gi on his back and the phone in his pocket. He didn't even have any of his photos left because they had managed to get thrown in the box of stuff Kai was allowed to burn. He was beginning to doubt whether they were still his friends as they didn't even say sorry let alone try to replace his stuff. They just shrugged their shoulders and said they didn't have the money to get him anything back then they turned around and bought a horse. He was in the smallest bedroom in the temple that he had the feeling was just a converted closet with a twin bed frame stuck in like storage. He didn't bother argueing with them as it would accomplish nothing. Suddenly a figure floated into the room.

"I don't want to hear any wisdom Yang" whispered Zane

"I'm not Yang" said the figure. Zane knew that voice and rolled over only to fall as the rotten bed slats snapped beneath him.

"Morro? What are you doing here? I thought you died" said Zane trying to get comfortable on the shag rug.

"I did, but I was sent back here by the FSM, something about a storm with no wind or something." said Morro sheepishly.

"If you need a room talk to Cole, He'll probably at least give you one with heat and a bed" said Zane.

"I don't think I was sent here to be part of your team" said Morro

"You mean Lloyd's team, I'm just a training dummy to them, a worthless pile of scrap" said Zane sadly

" Your father still loves you" said Morro

"Yeah, though he's probably partying with Garmadon in paradise and not even worried about me" said Zane

"That's not true Zane, your father spend every second of every day watching over you cursing the fact that he can't protect you. The FSM sent me here to help you, to do what your father can't" said Morro

"Yeah right, no one in the departed realm cares about me, I'm just a broken robot to everyone" said Zane

"Zane, please listen to me, I've been watching you, I know how you feel, I know you just want to be loved and cared about after everything you've been through" said Morro, his voice becoming soft and gentle

"Then you also know how broken I feel" said Zane, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes

"Zane, every blizzard needs two things, snow and wind. If you'd like I can be the wind to your snow" said Morro

"What are you saying" asked Zane

"I'm saying, that I'd like to be your boyfriend and to take you to the departed realm with me" said Morro lifting Zane's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes "It's your choice though"

"You'd really do that? For me?" asked Zane

"Yes, because I love you, I have since the first time I laid eyes on you" said Morro softly

"Then I suppose my only answer would have to be yes" said Zane with a small smile before taking Morro's hand and flying through the wall up to the sky where they landed on a cloud leaving both his body and his cares behind. The two of them shared a kiss that seemed to last forever and below them, snow began to fall fast and freely in a gale force wind, Zane was finally happy and finally free.

 **Requests and reviews welcome and appreciated**


	18. A haunting relationship

**Ok I'm trying to keep up with my stories so requests are necessary. Also because it frustrates me when authors delete stories without warning leaving me to search through my favorites trying to figure out what I lost, any story I am considering deleting or rewriting will be given a special update pertaining to the upcoming deletion and giving time for my readers to protest it. If a story is about to be deleted but gets 10 requests against deletion I wont delete it. So without further a do. Here is xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx's request for a Cole X Morro one shot, I'm sorry it's short but i don't particularly care for this ship so I can't write it that well. Take place mid season 5 but Zane never came back after episode 34.**

Cole sighed as he gazed up at the sky,wondering why he had to become a ghost, with Zane gone Cole had no one to talk to. Suddenly a figure floated over.

"Morro! What are you doing here!" asked Cole

"Look, I feel bad for getting you into this mess, I may want to control ninjago but being a ghost is something I wouldn't wish on anyone even one of you ninja" said Morro

"What do I do?" asked Cole

" you make the best of it, think of everything you can do now that you couldn't do before like fly, eat as much as you want and never have to worry about gaining weight or getting sick, turn invisible and never have to take a bath again" said Morro

" Ok now I know you died as a kid because teens and adults actually like baths" chuckled Cole

"Well yeah but I'm grown up now" said Morro

"Ya know Morro, for a villain you're not all that bad" said Cole

"Maybe we could get a meal sometime" suggested Morro

"I'd like that" smiled Cole

"So it's a date?" asked Morro

"Definitely" said Cole

 **Please review and request**


	19. That Is No Longer Me

**Hi everyone so I wrote this a while ago, its a parody of Equestria Girls My Past is Not Today, Main character, Sensei Garmadon**

Evil

was all I used to be

but all that filled within me

was the venom from a snake

When I began to fail

and let it take me over

That's when you Ninja found me

And helped me find the light

Like a dragon flying high

in the night

I'll show there's a good within me

you can't deny

I may not know what my future is

but hear me shout it now

That who I was was evil

and that is no longer me

Image

Is what was on my mind

would turn your whole world evil

to set me free

But when that alliance broke

and I found found myself betrayed

that's when you came and beat me

And I felt so good at last

Like a dragon flying high

in the night

I'll show there's a good within me

you can't deny

I may not know what my future is

but hear me shout it now

That who I was was evil

and that is no longer me


	20. Zane's Let it Go re written

**Hi Guys I moved this from it's own story to here, song parody requests are welcome but need to be PMed to me, I'm sorry if this is a bit different than the original, I cant find the paper I wrote it on.**

The Snow falls white on Ninjago tonight

the last battle, has been won

A land in need of ninja

and I gave my, life for it

The snow was swirling like this blizzard in my soul

I had to let it out

or ninjago would be lost

can't let him win ,must not give up

be the ninja you always have to be

conceal contain, can not give up

I won't give up!

Let it out ,Let it out

can't hold it in anymore

let it out ,let it out

turn around and slay the gold

I don't care, If I live or Die

let the battle rage on

Dieing never bothered me anyway

It's funny how a battle, made everything seem small

and life that I had once led

makes no difference to me now

It's time to see what fate brings on

to test my powers and break out

no good or bad

no limits now

I'm Free

Let it out,Let it out

I am one with the clouds and sapce

let it out, let it out

I put evil in its place

here I stand

In heaven Should I remain

the battle raged on

my spirit flutter through the in into the cloud

my soul is spiraling in coded fractals everywhere

I decided to go back, my friends still need me now

I will stay,I will stay

I will rise like a sudden storm

I will stay,I will stay

that boy I was is gone

Here I stand in Code I will remain

let the battles come on

Ice is back and it's here to stay


	21. Turkey Trouble and Ticked Off Zane

**This another story that has been moved here**

It was thanksgiving in Ninjago and Zane planned to make it the best one ever considering it was his first one back after the whole Overlord was up before dawn and already in the kitchen making breakfast for his friends. He had everything on the table before the rest of the ninja woke up. The others awoke to the intoxicating aroma of Zane's waffles and were all in the kitchen before you could say "Hello".Zane had placed a sign on the kitchen door to tell Cole to keep out.

"Remember last thanksgiving when Cole made the turkey" asked Jay

"Dude don't remind us,that thing tasted like fireplace soot. If anything it made us just miss Zane even more" said Kai

"Guys come on my turkey wasn't that bad" said Cole

"Uh yeah it was" said Lloyd "No offense Cole but you can't cook, at all,and last thanksgiving you promised to never cook again and you utterly failed to keep that promise"

"Fine" said Cole as he floated off. Cole wandered through the bounty wondering what he could do to help get ready for this 's families were coming and all the ninja had roles to play, Zane was doing the cooking, Kai was setting the table, Jay was messing with the cable tv so that when one football game went to a commercial another station that had another game would play that way they could watch every football game playing, Lloyd and Nya were cleaning the ship, and Cole, had nothing to do. He didn't want to clean because it involved water and Jay tended to get really mean if you tried to mess with some project of his. Cole wasn't allowed in the kitchen though he really didn't understand why. Soon the smell of turkey cooking,wafted through the ship and that gave Cole an Idea. The ghostly black ninja floated through the kitchen wall while Zane's back was turned,and went into the oven where the turkey was cooking. Cole possessed the decedent stuffing filled bird and waited for the right time to strike. Zane would pay for banning Cole from the kitchen. Zane began to whistle as he prepared the sweet potatoes then stuck them in the oven. One thing after another entered the oven and each smell that came from them was enough to make the whole bounty smell like heaven. Soon everything but the turkey was ready and Cole really wished that the creamy green bean casserole was still in there,as good as it was,the smell of turkey was becoming tiring to it came out if the oven as saw his chance and used his possession of the bird to make it leap out of the pan and run around the kitchen.

"What in the name of spinjitzu is going on?" asked Zane as he chased the turkey around the room.

"Analysis shows that a foreign entity has entered the food" said Pixal

"COLE GET OUT OF THE TURKEY BEFORE I CALL NYA TO SPRAY YOU" shouted knew that he was in trouble now,Zane never made threats especially deadly ones. Cole walked the roasted bird back into the pan and got out of it finding himself eye to eye with a very annoyed Zane.

"How long were you in there" asked Zane

"Since just before you put the sweet potatoes in" said Cole

"Get out of my kitchen now" said Zane

"Fine" said Cole. All the others were at the door,shocked that Zane had gotten so angry.

"Dude you know that when Zane is in the kitchen it's like his kingdom anyone but him in there while he is cooking is like armed invaders trying to take over,what the heck were you thinking" said Jay

"And not to mention that this is his first year back with us" said Kai

"I just wanted to have a little fun since all of you were busy and I wasn't" said Cole

"Then next time ask us for a job to do and don't make Zane mad" said Nya

"Well sorry for trying to have a little fun in this new form" said Cole rolling his eyes

"Go help Kai in the dining room,posses the napkins to fold themselves or something" said and Kai went back to the dining room and Nya went into the kitchen to see if Zane needed some real help.

"Hi Zane" said Nya in a friendly voice

"Greetings Nya,I assume you came to help cook" said Zane

"Yeah what do you need me to do" said Nya

"If you could wash the dishes so that the sink isn't overflowing that would be greatly appreciated" said Zane

"Sure" said Nya as she went to the sink.

"Thank you" said Zane as he began peeling potatoes for the six different types he was making.

"No problem" said everything was done and everyone had arrived, Jay's tinkering actually worked so all the guys were watching football,well all except Zane who was finishing up things in the kitchen and setting all the food on the came from the other room and all the women were gossiping in the bridge. It would be half an hour before everyone came to the table to eat so Zane went to his room to have some alone time with Pixal.

"I'm exhausted Pixal" said Zane tiredly

"I would imagine so,you've been up since before dawn and it's nearly seven at night now" said Pixal

"I used to cook thanksgiving meals every year" said Zane

"Well there are more people this year and the incident with Cole earlier didn't help matters" said Pixal

"I suppose that I should get used to this because we are bound to make more friends over the years so our numbers will only grow" said Zane

"Indeed" said Pixal

"*sigh* I wish Cole could be taught to cook decent food or that Kai would stop being so protective of Nya because he won't allow her near the stove" said Zane

"I know Zane help would be appreciated whenever we're in the kitchen but as it is you are the only one on this ship who can cook so unless something changes this is how it is going to be" said Pixal. Soon it was time to eat and everyone was praising Zane's cooking.

"Zane you have done it once again,cooked food worthy of heaven" said Jay

"Thank you many of these recipes I learned to make during the week I spent up in heaven after my battle with the overlord so they should taste just as good" said comment made everyone fill their plates for the fourth or fifth time. Jay began shoveling food into his face hardly caring what it was that he was eating because it all tasted amazing. Zane was eating moderate serving sizes while everyone else had their plates filled to the brim.

"This confirms it Zane is the only person on this ship allowed in that kitchen from now on" said Jay with his mouth full of just continued eating his food

"Pass the rolls" said Zane and Nya buttered one before starting a conversation with Misako about different prophecies and stuff. After dessert,which was just as amazing a dinner,everyone went into the living room to talk. The first person to fall asleep was Zane,who was sprawled across the couch.

"We should probably let him just sleep there,no point in waking him is he is comfortable" said Jay. Nya draped a blanket across the sleeping nindroid and the conversations got quieter. Soon everyone went to bed but left Zane to sleep on the couch considering Lloyd was on a sugar high from too much pie so he wouldn't stop bouncing on the bed. 'Best Thanksgiving ever' thought Jay as he drifted off to sleep.

The End


	22. Within My Arms again

**same thing, just moving a story**

At last I am out of the Digiverse and in my new body _._ I open my new eyes to look at my beloved Pixal. I decide to say something to her.

"Are we compatible now?"I ask. She smiles at me and runs toward me. We embrace with joyful tears streaming down our faces.

"It's a miracle." She keeps saying over and over again. Then i ask it again,

"Are we compatible now?"

"Yes Zane, we are compatible now." She replies with a smile brighter then the moon.

"At last I can hold you in my arms again, my darling." I say with a smile. I have returned for her and no other, she needed me and I needed her. She is my life, She is my beloved Pixal.


	23. Unlikey Love P2 Enter the Departed Realm

**Sorry this is late, I've been busy with studying for the SAT's which I took Saturday and baking a lot of pumpkin stuff even though I don't like pumpkin, a lot of people I know, do. So due to lack of requests (seriously when I first published this I was swamped now nothing?!) I am posting part two of Unlikely love, I don't know why I love this ship so much, almost as much as I love glacier shipping. There will be a part three to this story.**

 **Disclamer: Do I look like I own ninja go**

 **Warning: Fluff/Romance/Slash Crying Jay**

Morro opened the rift between the two realms before picking Zane up bridal style and walking through. When they entered the departed realm they were met by Zane's father, sensei Garmadon, and the FSM.

"Welcome home Zane" said Dr Julien embracing his son the moment Morro set him down. Zane smiled, it felt so good to be cared about. When his father finally stopped hugging him, Zane went back to where Morro was standing and felt a warm arm slip around his waist. Zane smiled at his boyfriend as Morro once more scooped Zane into him arms.

"I can walk you know" giggled Zane

"I like carrying you" said Morro

"Why?" asked Zane curiously

" Because,you're cute when you're clinging to me" said Morro

"Ok" said Zane snuggling closer into Morro's embrace

"My point exactly" chuckled Morro

 _Back in Ninjago_

Jay pounded on Zane's door, it was already 9 in the morning and Zane still hadn't made breakfast, all the ninja were getting agitated.

"Zane if you don't open this door now Cole's going to cook" said Jay in a panic, but there still was no answer. Jay kicked down the door and was met by an instant cold that chilled him to the bone but the most shocking thing was Zane laying on the floor completely unresponsive.

"Zane? Buddy?" asked Jay trying to shake Zane awake

"Zane come on wake up, this isn't funny!" cried Jay as his efforts remained futile

"NYA!" yelled Jay and his girlfriend came running

"Where's the fire?" asked Nya before seeing Jay cradling Zane's lifeless body.

"What happened?" asked Nya

"I don't know" sobbed Jay "I came in here and he was on the floor not moving". Nya looked around the barren room

"Where's all the furniture and pictures?" she asked

"Kai thought white boxes meant burnables when in fact they were Zanes things" said Jay, tears still rolling down his face.

"We have to tell the others" said Nya.

 _Departed Realm_

"You know Morro, I've been thinking.."

"Uh oh, my boyfriend is thinking" chuckled Morro earning him a smack on the head

"Anyway, this day of the departed we should totally play a massive prank on ninjago" said Zane

"That would be cool except for one thing.."

"What?" whined Zane

"You never play pranks or have ideas to play them, I think you're spending too much time with Garmadon and Jay's birth mom" said Morro

"So what if I am? I still spend 90% of my time with you" giggled Zane cuddling closer to Morro on the couch. They shared a small two bedroom home with a big kitchen, one that Zane took full advantage of to Morro's enjoyment. Seriously it was the month of pumpkin and Zane's pumpkin goodies were to die for, again.

" So what's this prank Idea you had my wonderful boyfriend" asked Morro

"Well I was thinking that we could use a little of our departed realm magic to turned all the ninja's powers Orange and Black." said Zane

"Thats an awsome idea but how do we decide who get what color?" asked Morro

"Easy, Fire, Lightning and energy get black and Earth and Water get orange, what do you think?" said Zane

"I think I like the new devious you" said Morro

"Well, I don't have programing holding my sense of humor in captivity anymore, plus I have a boyfriend who encourages this kind of behavior in me" teased Zane.

"Lets watch some TV" said Morro, flipping the channels until he found one that showed what the ninja were doing, time stamp was two weeks ago.

"Looks like the ninja have found your body" said Morro "They actually look kinda upset for once"

"Yeah, give it another week and they'll have forgotten that I ever existed" said Zane bitterly

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" said Morro, turning the TV off and kissing Zane's forehead

"Oh yeah, before I forget, my dad and Sensei Garmadon are coming for dinner" said Zane

"That's fine, what are you making?" asked Morro

"Veggie lasagna, we don't have meat up here so I have to make do with what I got" said Zane

"Well I'm sure it'll be delicious as always " said Morro

"You are such a suck up" said Zane with a joking smile

"You love me" teased Morro

"I know I do" said Zane


	24. Food of War

**As I wait for the turkey to finish and before I start the side dishes let us take the time to read of a small story between our favorite Ice ninja and the Mother of our favorite brother and sister team. As the team reflects on last thanksgiving they have lots to eat and a decision to make, who's the better cook?**

 **I own nothing in this story.**

It was thanksgiving for the ninja and Zane and Maya were fighting over jurisdiction in regards to the kitchen.

"Listen you two, why not both of you make dinner" suggested Misako

"But Misako, I've made thanksgiving dinner on the bounty since I joined the team, the kitchen is the one place in this house I can actually have any say in how things go, Maya is new to this house and wants to take over the one spot I can call mine" complained Zane

" And I've made thanksgiving dinner for my family since I was 9" contradicted Maya

"Alright, we have two turkeys because Cole eats like a pig.."

"I DO NOT" came a shout from the other side of the house

"As I was saying, Two turkeys you can each get one, Maya can do the vegetables, Zane you do the gravy and stuffing" said Misako

"But Misako, the kitchen is rightfully mine" whined Zane

"The kitchen belongs to everyone Zane not just you" said Misako

"There is another way to settle this" said Nya walking in eating an apple

"How so?" asked Maya

"Well there's another kitchen on the bounty, so what if we had a cook off?" suggested Nya

"Now Nya, that's an awful lot of food" said Misako

"Well like you said we have two turkeys because of Cole's appetite so I'm sure we will be able to eat everything." said Nya

"Well I suppose that could work" Said Maya

"Great, Zane you take the bounty's kitchen, mom you get this one, you each have 5 hours and one person to help you each" said Nya

"Fine, I get your father" said Maya

"I'll have…

"ME!" shouted Cole

"No Cole you the only one in this house not allowed in the kitchen, especially after last thanksgiving when we were reduced to eating turkey shaped Charcoal then you promised to never cook again, that lasted about a month" said Nya

 **Flashback to thanksgiving after episode 34**

"First thanksgiving without Zane" muttered Cole as he preheated the oven to 600 degrees. It had been about a month since Zane sacrificed himself to destroy the overlord and they all still missed their friend. As Cole took the turkey out of the freezer and dumped it into a baking pan and dumping seasonings onto it.

"Hmm curry powder,salt,vinegar,dried seaweed, and sugar" said Cole. The turkey looked like someone had thrown up on it but Cole shoved it into the oven before starting the mashed potatoes which, by the time they were done, had the look and consistency of concrete.

"Cole what the heck is that smell" said Kai holding his nose as he entered the kitchen

"Dinner" said Cole shortly

"Cole what did Zane-" started Kai before looking like he was going to start filled the kitchen before Cole said

"The turkey is probably done by now" He took the blackened bird out of the oven.

"Yum charcoal in a turkey shape,what could be better" said Kai sarcastically,wishing with all his heart that Zane would walk through the door,snap his fingers and create a feast for them. When they were all sitting at the table no one felt like eating,not only was the food sure to taste as disgusting as it looked,but it was their very first holiday without their brother

"Today is the day we must be most thankful for what we still have" said sensei

"What's the point,Zane is gone,Cole is slowly poisoning us with his cooking,face it sensei what is the point of this holiday when you have nothing to be thankful for in the first place" said Kai

"Hey!I am not trying to poison you guys" said Cole angrily

"Then why is your cooking always so horrible that not even Zane would touch it" shouted filled the air at the mention of their fallen brother.

"Fine I'll start following recipes" grumbled Cole before stuffing his face with potatoes then almost immediately spitting them out.

"Ok I am never ever cooking again" said Cole making the others laugh slightly. The only edible thing about that meal was the canned cranberry sauce. Everyone just left the food on the table and went into the livingroom to watch football but no one really paid attention because they still missed one ninja who could cook a good meal,the one who took care of them no matter what,the one they could always go looked like he wanted to cry but didn't want to look weak. One thing was clear,all the ninja were miserable.

 **Present time**

"anyway, I'll have Lloyd help me" said Zane

 **Time skip five hours**

"We'll both meals were amazing, but why didn't they just work together in one kitchen if they were going to have help anyway?" Kai asked his sister

"Because Zane was being really stubborn about it and we are trying to encourage him to speak his mind" said Nya, both of them were lounging on the couch sharing some quality brother sister time after eating more than they should have.

"I think I like mom's cooking best" said Nya after a bit

"No way, Zane's is the best" argued Kai

And thus the feud restarted.


	25. Darth Ninja

**The last Jedi is here and one of our ninja is a star wars fan to the extreme, who is it and what happens when he makes the others into the thing he loves most, the characters from star wars, for a day**

he had bought the tickets months ago, he was so ready for this afternoon. He had laid out clothes for each of the ninja the night before and his own clothes were hanging in the closet. He had placed blue food coloring in the milk this morning,and had gotten rid of all the mirrors in the house and replaced each ninja's shampoo with a specific color hair dye last week. Today was the day, the day he had been preparing for, for months. He stayed up all night repainting the bounty. At exactly 7 am he blasted the imperial march through the bounty's intercom system. The ninja awoke to clothes laid out for them, not really looking at them in their still sleep induced daze.

Kai was the first to react after his morning shower to find that he now had blonde hair, and black robes, Nya's scream echoed through the bounty as she awoke to her hair in two side buns and a white dress on her. Cole came running out of his room wearing a chewbacca costume and Jay was han solo. They walked into the kitchen only to be met by…...

Darth Vader

The bounty was parked over the movie theater as the darth vader clad, someone, dragged Jay Solo, le-nya, Colebacca, Kai skywalker,Obi-Wu Kanobi and Lloyda through the theater doors, Jay looked up at the new millennium bounty.

"Alright who are you and what have you done to us" asked Jay solo

"Hahahaha, it is time for the jedi to end" said Darth Vader.

* _Two hours later_ *

The ninja returned home gushing about the movie

"Hey vader we've seen the movie now off with the helmet said Kai skywalker grabbing the helmet to reveal…

"ZANE?!" shouted the ninja and Wu all at once

"Surprise,my ultimate funny geek switch was on all day" said a smiling Zane


	26. PixalatedNinjas, you asked for it

**Um I not sure what I just wrote but merry Christmas, and here's PixalatedNinja's crackship request**

 **Warning: Very weird, and I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this the way I did**

The ninja were hanging christmas decorations in the temple. Zane was up on the ladder hanging mistletoe in the doorways. Suddenly the flimsy wooden ladder broke apart right out from under him leaving Zane hanging from the thin ledge of the doorway. He could feel his grip loosening just as sensei Wu was walking through the door. Zane fell on top of his mentor.

"Sorry sensei" said Zane sheepishly,a light blush staining his cheeks

"Not to worry my student" said Wu before glancing up at the mistletoe and giving Zane a light kiss on the cheek

"S-sensei?" blushed a confused Zane. Wu chuckled a bit before whispering

"Meet me at Chen's noodle house at 6:00, Christmas dinner, just the two of us"

"Ummm, sure I guess" said a confused and still very flushed Zane.


	27. Only One Remains

**This has been nagging at me, it's kind of bittersweet and sure to generate some feels.**

 **Summary: Wu is finally out of the time vortex, but much further in time than anyone could ever have predicted, and finds out the bittersweet truth, after trillions of years Nindroids do age**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own ninjago**

 **Warning: Old Zane**

The Time stream finally ran out and dumped Wu and the time twins out onto a barren wasteland

"WHAT!?" all that work only to end up in a world not even worth conquering?" shouted Akronix. After a brief sword fight, Krux and Acronix went off, hoping to find something they could rule. Wu sighed, hoping that some semblance of the place he had called home was still there. Off in the distance he could make out the outline of a ship and someone tending a small garden. Wu took off at a run, someone was still living at the bounty. When Wu arrived he called out

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but I'm from the past, could you please tell me what year this is?"

"It's been a long time sensei" said the figure who Wu could now see was leaning on a cane

"Zane?" asked Wu, trying not to get his hopes up that one of his students was still alive

"Yes, and for your information it is the year 5,200,900,567,432" said Zane. Wu was at a loss for words.

"It's been a long and rough number of years, there was the 5 thousand year war, the plague of 26,000,000,, then the nuclear war of 2,000,000,000,000 of which I was the only survivor on the planet, I slowly of the course of the years had saved food, seeds, and raised a farm underground in order to sustain life above ground once the radiation dissipated" sighed Zane. They went inside the bounty. Looking at the walls and seeing old pictures and various medals of bravery and honor. There were obituaries pertaining to his other students and their families. He was at least grateful that all of them died of old age in their sleep, well except for Kai who had gone crazy in his mid 90s and had set a forest fire in the middle of nowhere claiming that it was now the first circle of hell. Wu's gaze returned soon after to his now very aged student who was busying himself with making some tea.

" I felt the only variety of tea worth saving was your favorite white tea, I knew you'd be back at some point" said Zane a glint of humor in his now tired eyes that had once been so full of life, but trillions of years of hardship had chipped away at his naive demeanor.

"Thank you my student" said Wu, accepting the cup from his student. Wu noticed that Zane's hands were rusted and the metal coating had worn thin. This was true about the rest of the nindroids body. Wu felt a pang of sadness in his heart, yes nindroids were practically immortal by normal human perspectives, but nothing should have to endure trillions of years of hardship, completely alone, time catches up with everything.

That night Wu made a vow, Zane had protected Ninjago for longer than anyone should have to, now Wu would take care of Zane, for the rest of time.

 **Well, I hope you liked it, please review and request, I feed off of your reviews like Cole feeds on cake.**


	28. No One Saw this Coming

**I own nothing, Captcha code request from DaStonekeeper, I'm mad, my team is losing, #NewEnglader  
**

 **No One saw this Coming**

In a rare turn of events the ninja walked into the living room to find Zane yelling at his falcon

"I don't care if birds root for each others teams, I won't tolerate Eagles paraphernalia in this house while the patriots are playing!" shouted Zane

"Squawk squawk"

"Hey watch your language"

"Squawwwwwk"

"Don't you take that tone with me, no not the cupcakes!" shouted Zane as the falcon decided to make his opinion about the patriots known on the themed cupcakes.

"I'm glad the falcons aren't in this years superbowl, we'd have a two party riot on our hands. I never would have guessed Zane to get this possessive over a sports team" said Kai as Zane chased his falcon around the room.

"I thought Zane hated New England, every time the patriots win he hits them with a blizzard" said Lloyd. Cole just shook his head

"Kai, I blame your dad for this one, he got Zane into football" said Cole as he watch Zane try and pry a bag of pretzels out of his falcon's claws while the falcon hurled a boston cream doughnut at Zane's face.

"Should we do something about this?" asked Nya

"Nah, let's get some popcorn" said Kai

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT THE CAPTCHA CODE TO LOG ONTO THE COMPUTER!? YOU IDIOTIC AViaN, NOW I CAN'T ACCESS MY FANTASY SCORES"shouted Zane while the falcon appeared to be laughing

"Ok now we should do something before Zane freezes the bounty" said Jay


	29. What my Element is Telling me

**Hi everyone, I honestly can't remember if i ever posted this song fic before,I've had it forever, this is a parody of the My little Pony song, What my cutie mark is Telling me, I neither own it nor ninjago. Keep in mind that in this Zane plays the role of Twilight Sparkle, Because He's Best Ninja  
**

Kai Singing:

This water will not flow there,no I did not send it there

it flows around without control and floods the whole bounty

It's up to me to stop it,'cause plainly you can see

It's gotta be my destiny

And it's what my element is telling me

Cole Singing

I try to control lightning, shock them right of their pants

But no matter what I try,it will not go as planned

I have to control this power,it's there for all to see

It's got to be my destiny

And it's what my element is telling me

Nya Singing

I don't care much for flaming suits

And blazing flames ain't such a hoot

No matter what I try

I cannot stop this blazing forest fire

I got so many things to fear

It's not so fun being me

But it has to be my destiny

'cause it's what my element is telling me

Lloyd singing

Lookie here at what I did I think I punched a rock

I know I'm not the strong one I think I lost a sock

Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this

mess?

My destiny is not pretty

but it's what my element is tellin' me

Jay Singing

I'm in love with green energy

But others have concerns

For I just blasted through a wall over top of destruction

I have to keep on trying, for the gi I wear is green

Everyone singing:

It's got to be

It's got to be

My destiny

My destiny

And it's what my element

It's what my element

Yes it's what my element is telling me


	30. Little Cryptic Evesdropper

**Hi guys, so last night I watched episode 80 of Ninjago and decided it was time i do this request from TheJediLover, normally i don't post new stories with the current season until after I've seen the whole thing but baby Wu is just two adorable and I want to do this before any more of my head cannons get squashed.**

All was right once again in the land of ninjago, birds were singing, Harumi was no longer the quiet one and the sons of Garmadon were defeated. Lloyd and harumi were standing on the deck of the bounty wrapped in each others arms and sharing a passionate kiss. But then and unsuspected visitor came onto the deck

"What you doing" asked Baby wu his adorable little smile made it impossible to be mad at him and his cute little laugh melted your heart

"nothing " said Lloyd and Rumi quickly

"I tought I towd you no wying" said baby Wu

"Great, even as a baby he's spouting wisdom" said Lloyd "mom can you come put little Wu down for a nap?" misako had come home recently and had implanted herself as Wu's "mother"

"Thank the Dragon he's not old enough to ride the ferris wheel yet, we'd be over at mega monster amusement park everyday" said Lloyd, Harumi giggled

"Fewwis wheel" called baby Wu with a giggle, Lloyd shook his head and turned to Harumi

"Now,where were we?" asked Lloyd


	31. Fate of the Broken Part 1

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry about how few updates there have been, i just finished season 8, had to do my senior project and get college stuff in order. so yeah I've been a bit busy. Anyway i had this thought after the end of season 8, what if Zane is a dragon/angel. This is my thoughts on what should happen season nine. This will be at least three chapters but if you want it to be it's own story PM me**

The ninja watched as the dragons flew into the black sun. Zane barely registered Kai saying that they were in the realm of the oni and dragons, Zane could feel the blood within him burning and coursing through him, urging him to transform into his true form. He had the power to fix everything, the power to stop Garmadon. But like with everything, there was a price, a massive price. If Zane used his powers to fix everything,wich would upset the balance of the universe, he would have to stay behind and leave his friends once again. On the other hand, if he did nothing, Garmadon would make ninjago a second underworld.

"Hey guys" said Zane

"Yeah Zane?" said Kai

"I have a small confession to make" said Zane

"Really, now" said an irritated jay

"Yes Now, look I can get you guys home and get Lloyd his powers back, defeat garmadon and bring back the emperor and empress, and Harumi's parents" sad Zane

"AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE THIS SOONER WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW TELLING US YOU CAN DO THAT" yelled kai

"Because-" zane started but then Kai cut him off

"BECAUSE WHAT! IF YOU CAN FIX THINGS DO IT NO MATTER THE CONSEQUENCES" said Kai. Zane sighed before morphing into a light blue dragon with black feathered wings and black scales framing his face and going down his neck like a hood.

"YOU'RE A DRAGON!" exclaimed all the ninja at once

"Lizzy!" exclaimed little wu running up to Zain, thinking he was just a big lizard. Zane swept a laughing Wu up in his wings as the toddler cuddled into him before falling asleep in the soft feathers

"Yes, shard was actually my mother, my father is an angel of the first spinjitzu master, I am the archangel of death and cosmic affairs" said Zane awkwardly.

"And why are you just NOW telling us about this, you have any idea how many bad guys you could have stopped just by waving your hand, I can't believe you would be so SELFISH" shouted Kai. Zane just sighed and set a sleeping Wu down into Cole's arms, waved his claw and the ninja and Wu vanished, when they would return everything would be right again, Garmadon would be good, all lives lost would be back with their families, Harumi's parents, both sets, would be alive again, Lloyd would be the gold ninja again, Wu would be his proper age and all buildings would be restored. He collapsed on the beach exhausted from the sudden power drain, the price for his actions? Skylor and Misako would die in the next week and because of this, Zane could never return to sighed, tears running down his face before he suddenly felt the wing of a much larger dragon wrap around him.

"My beautiful little hatchling, what ever is the matter?" came a soft feminine voice

"Mom?" asked Zane tentatively turning around to see the ultra dragon behind him, shard taking control of the body. The light blue head smiled and nodded. Zane flung himself sobbing into his mother's embrace.

"I-I told my friends about my powers and they yelled at me, told me I was selfish for not using my powers willy nilly, I tried to tell them I couldn't just use my powers whenever i felt like it or for just a quick fix, I tried to tell them that it could disrupt the fabric of reality but the told me i had to no matter the consequences" sobbed Zane. He was so much smaller than his mother because he was younger than the other dragons, but when it came to his mom, it was easier for him to feel safe when he was small enough to be completely wrapped in her wings.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not your fault, sometimes those you care about hurt you and one day they will realize how wrong they were" soothed Shard

"Is dad here?' asked Zane

"He had a last minute assignment to take care of, he'll be home tomorrow" said Shard gently stroking her son's back with her claw. Eventually Zane's exhaustion from the excessive power usage and the sheer comfort of his mother's embrace lulled him to sleep.

 **Meanwhile in Ninjago**

"So let me get this straight, Zane is still in a realm we know nothing about because he started to warn you about using his powers but you wouldn't listen and now our BROTHER is stuck in another real with every right to believe we don't care about him, is that right KAI!" said a now golden Lloyd.

"Um kind of" said Kai trying to shrink away from Lloyd's wrath

"So, this is what it come down to huh? Us losing our broth again, damn it Kai we almost lost him two weeks ago, now he's gone for good, we got lucky after the overlord incident, who else are we going to have to lose before you get your head out of your rear and realize THAT WITH GREAT POWER COME GREAT RESPONSIBILITY" shouted lloyd before running to his room, first a broken heart now, grief for his brother once again, and the fate of ninjago squarely on his shoulders, on top of that his mother had just been given a week to live and Skylor called an hour ago saying the same thing, one week to live. Kai was devastated. Lloyd heard a knock at his door before his mother father and uncle came in.

"Lloyd? Sweetheart are you alright?" asked misako before Lloyd flung himself into his mother's arms

"I-I can't lose anyone else, I just can't, please mom, don't leave me" sobbed Lloyd

"Oh Lloyd I will always be with you in your heart" said Misako

"That's not good enough, I need you here, you're always leaving me all alone, my family is almost never complete, why can't you for once just stay here?" cried Lloyd. It was then that misako, garmadon and Wu realized just how shattered Lloyd was, no decent childhood, forced to grow up much too fast and the fate of the world always on his shoulders and constantly having the supports pulled out from under him, he was breaking.


	32. Fate of the Broken Part 2, support

**Here is Part two of Fate of the Broken, please let me know if you want this to be it's own story.**

Lloyd eventually fell asleep wrapped tightly in his family's arms, his mother singing a lullaby she used to sing to him as a baby.

"Oh Garmadon, what are we going to do, I feel like the world's worst mother" cried Misako clutching Lloyd's sleeping form close to her before suddenly realizing that this was the first time she had hugged her son in, oh spinjitzu she couldn't even remember. She pulled her son closer.

"I will do everything I can, to help our son" said Garmadon

"I doubt any of our bests will even come close to being enough, I failed my baby, now I only have one week to make things right, how in the world am I going to fix this" cried Misako

"I think I should have gone with my original thought of asking Zane to adopt Lloyd back when I was still evil and Lloyd was still 8, If i had just asked Zane specifically to take care of Lloyd, our son would never had had to deal with all this" said Garmadon mournfully, running his hand through Lloyd's hair.

"And now our only hope for getting Lloyd a better guardian is trapped in another dimension" said Misako still clutching Lloyd. Garmadon turned to his brother

"Wu, I know that being a sensei is hard work and you can't always just give people the answers to their problems, but please at least try to be the loving uncle before the sensei" said Garmadon

"I'll try" said Wu before going to his room to meditate, for some reason he could not get the feeling of Zane's wings around him out of his mind, he had just felt so safe and happy, and now his family was breaking before his eyes. He sat on his bed missing both Zane and the energy of youth, his old bones were tired and he needed to rest. He grabbed a picture of the ninja and looked at it, Zane's hand was resting on Lloyd's shoulder. Wu could remember nights when Lloyd had a nightmare and would go to Zane. Wu sighed, Lloyd would be sleeping with his parents tonight, he wonder how Zane was doing, all alone in some strange realm.

 **In the realm of dragons**

Shard looked at the other heads wondering if she should even ask

"Shard, If you'd like to be in your own body again to better care for your son we won't mind, he needs you and we understand that" said Flame

"Thank you" said Shard using a bit of magic to transport herself back into a single headed dragon, she lifted Zane back into her forelegs and curled around him protectively. The three headed dragon walked over to the cave, knowing that the mother and son needed some time alone. She felt her son grow slightly restless as if he was having a nightmare and held him a little tighter

"It's ok my child, I'm here there is no need to be afraid" cooed shard, Zane calmed down a bit. Shard looked up at the sky and saw storm clouds on the horizon, another Oni attack was coming. She sighed and picked Zane up,cradling him in her wings and walking over to the cave where the ultra dragon was.

"Another attack is coming, it looks like it will be here by tomorrow afternoon" said Shard

"Shard, I think you might be happier if you take your son and go live with your husband in the departed realm" suggested a concerned Rocky

"I'll go but you guys have to go help the ninja, I know Cole will be missing you Rocky" said Shard

"That's actually not a bad idea, we'll all leave for our separate realms in the morning" said Flame

"Alright, I'll do it" said Shard before she fell asleep. The next morning Shard woke up and started to get ready to fly to the departed realm. Zane was still sleeping so Shard lifted him into her claws and took off. When they arrived in the departed realm, shard was greeted by her husband

"SHARD!" exclaimed Julien running towards them

"Robert!" exclaimed shard wrapping him in an embrace. Zane was still sleeping, wrapped in his mother's arms

"What are you doing here? I was going to come see you in your realm this afternoon." said Julien

"I've decided to live here, it's safer for our son" said Shard

"Wait, Zane is here?" asked Julien. Shard nodded and opened her forelegs to reveal their still sleeping son. Julien lifted Zane into his arms and cradled him

"What happened?" asked Julien noticing how pale Zane was.

"The ninja and a deaged Wu traveler's teaed into my realm, and Zane used a great deal of his power to send them back and fix everything in ninjago, they told him to do it no matter the cost, no our child is physically and mentally drained and within the next six days Misako and Skylor will be here in the departed realm" explained Shard

"Lets get him into a proper bed so I can assess the damage to his power source, it's clear that if he's still this drained even after an entire night of rest, the power loss is significant enough to cause damage" said Julien. Shard pulled her son closer to her

"Oh my poor little hatchling" she cried before setting Zane on the bed and pulling a blanket half way up. Julien gently opened his son's chest panel, his power source glowing a faint blue.

"I'm going to have to replace his power source, there is just too much damage to fix" sighed julien closing the panel

"How long will that take?" asked Shard worriedly

"Don't worry love, I can get one in an hour and replace our sons power source in five minute" said Julien

"Ok" said Shard

"I'll be back soon, just keep an eye on our boy" said Julien

"You know I will" said Shard

 **Back in Ninjago**

Lloyd woke up in between his parents,his mother holding him close to her. Remembering the events of the previous night Lloyd snuggled closer a fresh wave of tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he shut them again trying to stop them. He felt his father wrap his arms around him

"Lloyd? Son are you alright?" asked Garmadon with concern, Lloyd tried to make himself seem smaller, trying to hide from the world. But this action did not go unnoticed by Garmadon who pulled his wife and son closer to him. He had met Julien in the departed realm and knew that he would be furious at the ninja for abandoning his son. He would have to go talk with the mayor later in order to determine Harumi's punishment, he was not looking forward to this. But in the meantime he had to make sure his son felt loved and knew he had support. As Garmadon closed his eyes he could only hope that Lloyd would be ok.


	33. Fate of the Broken Part 3, Family

**Ok so this is the last part to this as a one shot, after this chapter I'm turning Fate of the Broken into it's own story.**

Zane woke up several hours later feeling a lot better, granted that was probably due to the fact that he could feel his mother's claw running gently through his hair and his father's hand on his shoulder. A wave of peace washed over him and he fell back to sleep, much too comfortable to get up. Shard lifted Zane into her wings and she thought she saw a smile on her son's face.

"Shard, in the hussle and bussle of yesterday I never got to tell you something" said Julien, looking at his wife with pure love and devotion in his eyes.

"Yes Robert?" said Shard

"I love you, and I'm honestly glad you're here with me, not a day went by where I didn't worry about you, the constant Oni attacks and other hostile dragons" said Julien

"Oh Robert, I've missed you too, when Zane found me guarding the shurikens of ice i wondered where you were and when I had to leave because the other heads were needed in our home realm I couldn't help but worry about you and Zane" said Shard before kissing Julien passionately. Any one looking in the window would have found an angel kissing a dragon to be really weird but for the little family it was normal. There was a knock at the door and the two broke apart. Shard set Zane back on the bed and went to answer the door

"Mr. First Spinjitzu master sir" exclaimed Shard

"Hello to you too Mrs. Julien, I was wondering if I could speak with your son" said The FSM

"He's sleeping at the moment but he should be up soon, would you like to come in for a cup of tea or something?" asked Shard

"That sounds lovely" said the FSM walking into the house and sitting on the couch

"So why do you need to speak with my son?" asked Julien

"Well I've been watching over ninjago and have come to realize that events of the past week have severely traumatized my grandson, i came by to see if there was anyway I could convince Zane to take another position instead of archangel of death, He'd still be an archangel but mainly in charge of looking after Lloyd. He would of course still live here with you two but be able to go to Lloyd and only Lloyd if need be." said The FSM accepting a cup of tea from shard

"As wonderful as that sounds it is ultimately my son's choice" said Shard sitting next to her husband

"Of course, although i will need his answer before the end of the week" said the FSM

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Zane coming out of his room rubbing his eyes

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" asked Shard getting up to hug her son

"Yeah, better than I have in a while, so what are you guys talking about?" asked Zane

"Well for starters you won't be in charge of death anymore" said The FSM

"Really?" asked Zane perking up

"You'll be in charge of making sure Lloyd has the emotional support he needs, you'll only be able to appear to him" said The FSM

"Are you sure he'd want to see me, especially after what i needed to do to maintain the balance, he might be angry at me" said Zane hesitantly

"If you explain things to him I'm sure he'll be more angry at Kai than you" said the FSM

"Alright i'll do it but can i just have a couple days with my parents first?" asked Zane

"Of course, you can start on Saturday after Misako and Skylor arrive" said The FSM

"Thank you sir" said Zane

"You're welcome, you've done enough for ninjago, you deserve an easier life now" said the FSM walking out the door. Once the door was closed Zane. walked over to his mom and transformed back into his dragon form, curling up at her feet. Julien went over to the fireplace to light it, it was a chilly morning, before going to make some breakfast. Shard looked down at her son and smiled, he looked so peaceful. She wrapped her wings around him as she felt him snuggle closer to her. She knew in her heart that her family would eventually be OK, now all she had to do was tear that terrible mother Misako a new one when she arrived


	34. Some do

**Hello everyone so this is kind of what i wish happened in episode 84, seriously Zane needs another season dedicated to him. Any way I'm seriously lacking on requests for this series so if you want a part two to this or have your own Idea for what I should write next just leave it in the reviews.**

"Ninja don't last forever" Kai said as they were anxiously waiting his answer on whether or not he'd sacrifice his powers to save Lloyd.

"Some of us do" whispered Zane under his breath knowing perfectly well that he'd last centuries longer than his friends

"What was that Zane?" asked Cole

"Nothing" said Zane quickly

 **Time skip to entering the Oni and Dragon realm**

Zane walked to the edge of the beach and watched the dragons fly into the black sun. He knew he had to do something, he had to get them home, they had to defeat Garmadon. Zane pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, he had looked through clouses book of spell before they burned it and saw a spell that allowed everything to be fixed with one incantation. But there was a price, he who cast it would suffer for the rest of their life.  
"Guys, I think I have a way to fix this.. But" Zane started

"Then do it, if it can fix everything do it, no matter what" said Jay. Zane sighed and started the incantation, searing pain started to overtake his body. When he finished the incantation they were back in ninjago. Garmadon ran over them with lloyd who had his powers back, the sons of Garmadon were in jail and Harumi had her biological parents back in the realm of the living, the bounty was fixed and Wu was back to his proper age. Zane leaned against a wall pain still surging through his body and it was taking a lot of effort to keep from screaming. He felt like he was going to black out. His vision was going fuzzy and the ground was rushing towards him he closed his eyes as he felt everything slip away. Cole watched his brother fall over and caught him before he hit the ground

"Zane! Zane can you hear me?" Cole asked, no response "GUYS!"

"What happened" asked Kai kneeling down and resting a hand on Zane's forehead

"I don't know, he just collapsed" said Cole

"He's got a really high fever and his pain receptors are showing that he is in total agony" said a concerned Pixal

"What the hell happened he was fine when were in the other realm" asked Jay

"Well maybe we would know if someone hadn't interrupted him in the middle of him telling us he could fix things, for all we know this could be a side effect of whatever the heck that spell he cast was" countered Cole gently running his hand through Zane's sweaty hair

"We'll figure out what caused this later, right now we have to get him cooled down and in bed before the fever gets worse" said Kai. Cole gently lifted Zane up and carried him into the bounty. Kai and Nya went off to go make some soup and tea while Lloyd went to get medicine and tissues as well as cold wet towel to put on Zane's forehead. Misako took the spell out of Zane's pocket and read it over trying to see if there was a cure.

"Why the heck does he do this, he is always sacrificing himself for us, doesn't he know how much he means to us" asked Lloyd

"Well maybe he wouldn't have done it if SOMEONE hadn't said to do it no matter what" said Cole glaring at Jay

"Alright let's just all calm down and try to find a solution to this, this illness and pain won't kill Zane but he's going to suffer for the rest of his life" said Misako

"But don't nindroids live forever?" asked Lloyd

"Wait a minute, Kai remember last night when you said Ninja don't last forever, Zane had said 'some of us do', what if he's been sacrificing himself for us so much because he doesn't want to be here long after us?" asked Cole

"If that is true then why the heck hasn't he talked about it, we're family, if something is bothering him he can come to us" said Kai

"Maybe he thought we don't care about him that much" said Lloyd sadly

"Why the heck would he think that?!" asked Jay

"Maybe because there are times when we don't consider him or his feelings, i always feel awful after i've realized what I've done but often when i realize it's too late to even apologize for it" said Lloyd sadly

"We need to fix this right after we find a cure for Zane" said Kai

"We will, no matter what it take" said Cole confidently


	35. Love of Opposites

**Hi everyone so this started out as a what if story, what if Zane was like the first spinjitzu master, son of an oni and dragon, and well it evolved into a long rant about how all the parents in ninjago except Dr. Julien are really bad parents, keeping in mind this an opinion based on observations and in no way is hard fact about raising children, just how I think a child should be raised, but there are many different ways to raise a child so please no flames, this is and OPINION based on how I was raised.**

Zane knew where the last oni mask was, how could he not, His mother was a dragon and his father, an Oni, he was exactly like the first spinjitzu master. Except for one thing, his parents powers were the opposite of their species, his father could create and his mother could only destroy. He had been given ice powers by the first master of ice but he had his own powers, he could heal and he could kill, silver energy would heal any wound, gray energy could kill whatever it came in contact with. For his own protection his father had taken him here, to the realm where the first child of an oni and dragon had created. Zane sighed looking over the deck of the bounty, learning that lloyd and him shared similar inheritances but drastically different powers would be of no comfort to the emotionally confused green ninja. Against the overlord Zane had used a combination of Ice and Gray energy, the resulting explosion had killed the overlord for good but also destroyed Zane's body. There was no way he could reveal where the last oni mask was, he knew Harumi was the quiet one, but saying anything would break Lloyd's heart. He decided to go it alone and get the mask, and destroy it. The temple of the Oni only revealed its secrets to those who held a significant amount of Oni blood, Lloyd just had too much human in him to be trusted by the temple. Zane jumped off the railing and unfurled his metal wings, he didn't need the map they had found wrapped around the baby, he had the blood of his people telling him where to go. The trip took five minutes before he flew into the back entrance only visible to him. Walking through the dimly lit hallway but which was lined with beautiful artwork depicting the battles and journey of his Oni ancestors, the temples strewn across ninjago were all built by dragons and humans but this place was sacred for it was the one place that oni other than his father, _Created_ the musty smells lingered with a stench of hatred, he was getting close to the mask. He could hear lloyd and Harumi close by so he ran to the central chamber and lifted the mask out of the purple flames. He summoned Gray energy and was about to destroy the damn thing when Lloyd and Harumi entered the room

"ZANE!? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Lloyd

"About to destroy the cause of all this trouble" growled Zane

"But only an Oni or someone with it's blood can retrieve the mask let alone destroy it" said Harumi

"I know that, just like I know that you re the quiet one, now step away from Lloyd before i hurl this ball of death at you and hot the damn mask" said Zane

"Zane how are you an Oni?" asked Lloyd

"Simple, My father was the only Oni who could create and my mother was the only dragon who could destroy, for my protection my parents agreed that my father would take me to this realm, the realm of the first child of both Oni and Dragon, you see Lloyd unlike your grandfather I had parents who loved me and wanted what was best for me, I didn't run away from my home and my parents, I'm sorry to see that abandonment runs in your family but i know what I'm doing when it comes to this mask" said Zane. The gray energy struck the mask which dissolved into a puddle

"NOOOOOOOO! What have you done!?" cried Harumi

"Put an end to your plan, **I** plan on destroying the other masks and putting you in prison" said Zane

"W-why have you never told me about any of this?" asked Lloyd

"Because I could never get you alone to tell you, If I had told any of this around Kai or Jay, especially my powers, they would have guilted me into over using them, healing every would I came across, just killing every villain, the balance would have been upset and we would have become lazy, for the safety of Ninjago I had to keep it a secret" said Zane before putting Harumi in Ice handcuffs and leading the both of them out the back way, quickly putting Harumi's minions into similar cuffs and destroying both of the remaining masks, Harumi had gone quiet again. The ninja were back on the bounty and the SOGs were in the brig and brought to the police station. Little Wu just kept following Zane around smiling and giggling. Lloyd had explained Zane's heritage to the others and had very pointedly to Kai and Jay mentioned that Zane was to only use his powers as a last resort. That night Lloyd went out on deck finding Zane just staring out into the distance

"Hey Zane" said Lloyd walking over to him

"Hello Lloyd" said Zane

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lloyd

"I just miss my parents, i haven't seen my mother since i was really little and ever since my father passed, I've just been really lonely" said Zane resting his chin on his ams

"You have us" said Lloyd

"It's not the same, you wouldn't understand" said Zane turning away

"I guess you're right, I didn't have the best childhood and I never really got much time with either of my parents when I was little, but I always knew they loved me" said lloyd

"Even though your mother still keeps leaving you when you need her support most or the fact that your father never really listened to your concerns and just told you that everything was the work of destiny, but then we find out that our destinies are written by people, human people who have faults and are not divine beings. I know my parents love me because they told me everyday, I have never heard your mother say she loves you even once, I know what it feels like to be hugged by both my parents without even asking, when was the last time you parents ever did anything to prove how much they love you, I just can't see how you miss your family at all when they have done nothing to deserve it" said Zane

"I guess you're right but your dad wiped your memory of him and left you twice" said Lloyd

"My father only flipped my memory switch to spare me the pain of losing him, he did it out of love and made sure that once I found the switch, my last memory of him was one where he told me he loved me, the only things that kept him from me were entirely out of either of our control, i may control death magic but that is different from natural death, old age and medical deaths are not part of my powers, my mother was never able to cross to this realm because dragons of destruction are not welcome here, there are times at night when I think I can hear my mother's voice telling me to keep going, to keep fighting but no matter what outcome she will always love me and always be proud of me." said Zane

"Wow, they sound like great parents" said Zane

"Honestly I think I think I had the best parents of us" chuckled Zane

"Jay's parents aren't that bad, and Kai's parents are great" said Lloyd

"Jay's parents are practically smothering and don't give Jay the chances to be himself, Kai and Nya's parents never thought ahead and left a five year old to raise a three year old instead of making someone aware that if they weren't around for any substantial amount of time that friend would step in and raise the kids. When my father passed I was about 17 and old enough to get a job and look after myself otherwise my father would have had a friend step in to look after me, and don't even get me started on Cole's dad, overbearing and drove his son away, nope not a good parent by any means. " said Zane

"I think you're biased about your own parents" said Lloyd

"No Lloyd I'm not, I have seen how other, more normal parents act, parents who don't have elemental masters for children, my parents were average, what normal parents are like, not the exception, parents love and protect their children, Harumi's parents, both sets, loved her protected her and wanted what was best for her, she squandered the love of the Emperor and Empress because she wanted the love of the parents who gave their lives for their daughter. I understand that love takes different forms but if a child doesn't know for certain that their parents love them then they have failed as parents." said Zane

"I guess your right, let me guess you've been meaning to have a chat with all our parents over this for a while now" said loyd

"Are you kidding, I've wanted to get them all into a room and rant and rave to them all about how they are horrible parents" chuckled Zane

"It's funny, I was wonder why I didn't miss my dad more or ever wonder where my mother was , I guess I know now that deep down I knew they didn't love me like they should" said Lloyd

"Well maybe one day all the parents will realize their mistakes and finally give all of you the families you deserve" said Zane

"Maybe, but for now we are all a family, and that includes you so why don't you come inside and watch the fun of Jay trying to play cars with Little Wu" said Lloyd resting an arm around Zane's shoulders


	36. Of Love and Pranks

**Hi guys so this is an amalgum of different requests from RealtreeGal, RandomDragon2.0 and KAI IS THE BEST**

 **I also threw in some glacier shipping and a couple of other more serious topics like depression and LGBTQ stuff**

After the incident with the SOG and Harumi, the ninja were home and everything was back to normal, ish. Zane had decide to buy a sheep to enter into the Jamaikai county fair and was almost always in the pasture he had created taking care of it making sure he'd win first prize, a blue ribbon and the cash prize of 10 grand. Meanwhile the other ninja were trying to entertain themselves. One morning Cole was hiding in the cabinet re labeling all of Kai's favorite spicy snacks. Zane refused to buy processed snacks so all of the ninja's personal snacks were homemade, like kai's habanero popcorn, Cole relabeled it as regular popcorn and the regular popcorn became kai's habanero popcorn. Cole climbed out of the cabinet and hid as he watched Kai grab what was labeled as his popcorn, when he took a bite he spit it out

"ALRIGHT WHO SWITCHED MY POPCORN!?" yelled Kai, Cole fell out from under the table laughing

"Why you little.." said Kai right before tackling Cole. Lloyd walked into the room and grabbed the popcorn container that said normal popcorn, took a bite, and basically turned into a fire breathing dragon for a minute in his mad dash to find milk

"Oh yeah we're out of milk, Zane said he'd buy more at the market later" said Cole smirking

"Hot hot hot haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt" cried Lloyd trying to fan his tongue

"Oh and we're also out of bread" said Cole. In a desperate attempt to cool down his mouth Lloyd ran out of the room in an attempt to find Nya, he bumped into her in the hallway

"N'a, hahahathahaaht, watterrrrrrr!" cried Lloyd, Nya shot a ball of water into Lloyd's mouth where the green ninja immediately looked as if he was on cloud nine. Nya walked into the kitchen leaving a very happy Lloyd on the hallway floor

"Alright who made Lloyd try that damn popcorn again, especially since we're out of Milk and bread" said Nya

"Dirt clod here decided to be funny and switch the popcorn labels" said Kai

"Well you can get him back for it later, right now you need to help Jay fix the cable antena, Zane called and he wants to watch platinum gals later tonight (basically Zane wants to watch the Golden Girls, had to change it because it doesn't exist in NInjago) with Misako" said Nya

"I thought he was spending all day with that stupid sheep of his?" asked Kai

"For one thing Kai, he's only entering it into the county fair to win that prize money so we can actually afford stuff around here" said Nya

"It's his fault we can't afford anything, he's the one who bought the sheep" said Kai

"The sheep was 10 bucks cuz it was the runt of the flock and always causing the shepherd trouble" said Nya

"Alright you two thats enough, look Zane hasn't bothered us about the sheep, and to be honest a pet really is the best thing for him to have right now considering how depressed he's been" said Cole, immediately covering his mouth after the last bit

" Zane is depressed? Why the heck hasn't he told us?" asked Kai

"Look forget i said any alright, he didn't want to drag any of us into his problems, we don't have a ton of money right now because he's seeing a therapist, and please don't say anything to him because he made me promise to keep this a secret, i hooked him up with my dad's old therapist and my dad manage to get a good rate for Zane" said Cole

"And how do YOU know all this?" asked an angry kai  
"Because I'm His husband damn it" shouted Cole

"WHAT!?" coroused the others

"Look Zane and I have been dating for a while now, we've been officially together ever since we got him back at chen's island, we got married in secret shortly after Morro was dealt with we've been keeping it a secret for over a year now and well I was going to tell you earlier but the everything with Morro and the hands of time and just recently the SOG, the only reason my dad managed to get a good rate was because he used the family discount" said Cole

"But neither of you wear any kind of wedding band and I've never seen Zane with any kind of engagement ring?" asked Nya. Cole pulled a long chain with a ring at the end out of the neck of his shirt

"We wear them on these necklaces to keep things secret from the crazy fans and paparazzi" said Cole

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" asked Kai softly

"Because not everyone approves of relationships like mine and Zane's, ok, I know Jay's parents don't and sensei always frowned at the demonstrations on TV, so I know he didn't like it" said Cole

"Is that why Zane is depressed? Because he feels that he can't be himself around anyone except you?" asked Nya sadly

"exactly , it's legal for us to be married but i don't want to receive any hate and so we can't go public with our marriage, Zane's sheep won't be sold at the fair because it's Zane's therapy sheep" said Cole sitting at the table

"Cole? If I may ask, how do you know that Jay's parents are against those kind of relationships?" asked Nya

"Because everytime we're over there I always see that stupid paraphernalia that the anti gay protesters give out and protest signs" said Cole putting his head in his hands

"I'm going to go ask Jay what he thinks and if he can do something about his parents, you and Zane deserve to be happy and deserves to be able to be together without being in secret" said Nya kindly

"That would be great, can you also ask Misako how she feels about it, I just don't want to come out fully if everyone in this house isn't approving of this" said Cole

"Sure" said Nya walking out

"I need to go let Zane know that you guys know about us now" said Cole

"Alright" nodded Kai as Cole walked out. Lloyd walked back into the room

"So how are we going to get him back?" asked lloyd

"Make him eat his own chilli but we'll do that later, right now I need to ask you something really important" said Kai

"Sure" said Lloyd

"How do you feel about the Lgbtq community" asked Kai

"I've got nothing against them, heck one time I caught brad and gene kissing in the closet, the only problem I had with it at the time was purley the fact that it was kissing and eight year old me thought kissing of any kind was gross" said Lloyd, Kai let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in

"That's great Lloyd, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that" said Kai

"Why? Are you gay or something?" asked Lloyd

"Nah, I'm straight but Zane and Cole are married to each other and have been keeping it a secret for a while now " said Kai

"Really? Thats awesome, honestly I was wondering when those two would get together, seriously those two are soul mates, every time i try and use either one of their elements the other one practically throws a fit in my core not want to be separated from it's mate, hence why i don't use earth or ice all that much, causes a migraine if I try" said Lloyd with a small chuckle

"Is your mom cool with it?" asked Kai

"Heck yeah, I have two aunts, my mom's only got one sister, no brothers" chuckled Lloyd

"Thats a big relief" said Kai

"Should be, the only thing mom is going to be mad about is not being able to spend months planning a wedding" chuckled Lloyd

"Great now to get back at Cole" said Kai

"There's a whole tub of his chili in the fridge, heat that up and set it on the table with a note" said Lloyd

"Great" said Kai grabbing a bowl and using a bit of flame to heat it up then he wrote a note while lloyd answered a phone call.

"That was Zane, he won first prize today do now we have a check for ten grand, they're getting bread and milk now, and will be home in 5 minutes" said Lloyd

"Great the note is finished how does this sound?

 _Dear Cole,_

 _Sorry for trying to choke you earlier I made you some chilli to say sorry_

 _(P.S Lloyd helped)_

 _-Kai" asked_ Kai

"Great, now we hide and wait" said Lloyd

"Hey you two, so Misako is totally cool with it apparently her sister is lesbian so there is absolutely no animosity on her part, and Jay stormed out to go yell at his parents for being discriminating, apparently Jay is bi" said Nya

"Cole and Zane will be happy to hear that" said Kai

"Yeah they will, and can one of you get Wu off the couch, ever since he's become a teenager he won't stop watching rascar and eating potato chips" said Nya

"I'll go deal with it" saighed Lloyd. When Cole and Zane got home they went into the kitchen where Cole saw the bowl of chili and the note, he took a bite of the chili and promptly spit it out

"KAI! LLOYD!" shouted Cole, Zane giggled before resting his head on his husband's shoulder and letting out a sad sigh

"Something wrong love?" asked Cole

"Just tired, I really don't want to keeping hiding our relationship but with Jay's parents and Wu, I'm just scared of what could come if they were to find out" said Zane, Cole wrapped his arm around Zane

"Well according to Nya Jay never knew that his parents were even against it and now he's pissed at them because he's bi and doesn't want to be an outcast in his own family and misako is fine with it, her sister is lesbian" said Cole

"That's a relief" said Zane

"Come on, let head to bed, now that all of our 'brothers' know about us, I see no reason we can't finally sleep in the same bed" said Cole lifting Zane into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom kissing him passionately. Zane smiled finally truly happy.


	37. Some Do part 2

**Hi everyone, The Night Ninja here to bring overloads of fluff and cuddles for your enjoyment.**

Cole sat beside Zane's bed holding his brother's hand and running his fingers gently through Zane's hair. Nya had managed to synthesize a strand of code that acted like morphine for robots but it also acted like antestiesa. The wire was currently plugged into Zane's arm so Zane was asleep and hopefully not in a lot of pain. It was a bit comical really, Zane was currently surrounded by what looked like half a toy store, Lloyd had bought as many stuffed animals as he could fit in six carts including two life size stuffed polar bears. Zane was currently covered in more plushies than blankets at the moment. Cole sighed, Zane had been asleep for almost a week and everyone was worried, Misako, Wu, and Garmadon were searching through every scroll,spell and ritual to try and find something,anything, to help Zane. Kai had taken over all of Zane's chores including the cooking. Pixal, Nya, and Jay were handling all the technical stuff involving Zane's treatment and lloyd was keeping the fans off their backs and handling all the press. Cole had placed himself in charge of keeping Zane company and so far it seemed to be helping. Zane seemed to sleep much easier whenever Cole was nearby and always looked so peaceful. Cole heard the door open behind him and heard footsteps approaching

" It's funny, back when I first got power over all your elements I just thought that getting a splitting headache when using either Ice or earth was natural but the more i experimented the more i found that you're elements are two halves of the same whole, I can't use either one of them without using the other at the same time" said Lloyd

"what's that supposed to mean?" asked Cole

"You and Zane are meant to be together, soulmates if you prefer that term" smirked Lloyd

"Really?" asked Cole, his hopes soaring

"Yep, and don't worry about him not returning your feelings, he told me that he's had a crush on you for years" said Lloyd gently running his hand through Zane's hair and smiling sadly

"I told you that in confidence" came Zane's voice it was quiet and weak, but it meant Zane was awake

"ZANE!" shouted Lloyd and Cole at the same time

"Hey guys" said Zane giving a weak smile "Um could someone tell me why I'm surrounded by stuffed animals?"

"Lloyd here went a little nuts shopping" said Cole. Zane smiled. Cole cupped his hand around Zane's cheek and Zane leaned into it.

"I'll give you two some privacy, besides I need to go tell the others that you're awake" said Lloyd leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Cole

"Well the pain is mostly gone, it just hurts to move" said Zane

"Why did you cast that spell? We could have found another way home, a way home that didn't involve you getting hurt again" said Cole sadly

"I just thought it was for the best, considering I'll be around forever, I just thought that if I could do something to lessen that amount of time, I wouldn't have to be away from you for so long" said Zane quietly

"Oh Zane you could have just said something, I would have made sure of a way we can die together, I have departed realm magic I can just take you with me if you'd want that" said Cole

"Ok" said Zane, he was starting to drift off again

"Zane?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you, I always have and always will" said Cole

"I love you too" said Zane. Cole smiled and kissed Zane's forehead

"Cole?" asked Zane

"Yes love?" replied Cole

"I think I only need one teddy bear tonight" said Zane

"Which one?" asked Cole about to start moving the stuffed animals

"You" said Zane. Cole smiled and climbed in next to Zane wrapping Zane in a firm yet gentle embrace. Cole knew everything was going to be ok.

 **I will make a part three only if it is requested, please request and reivew.**


	38. Authors Note and Fried Chicken Night

**Ok guys so heres the scoop, I'm taking a pretty long break from ninjago since honestly I have a huge writers block. If you want to adopt a story within this one shot series please PM me about which story. I will be writing more stories for The Outsiders, but i have not seen season nine of ninjago yet and i will be heading to college come October and feel that it's time i write something for more Adult audiences for a while, I'm not giving up on ninjago I'm just lacking ideas and stuff. This chapter was written well before even the sets for season nine had come out. Also I am available for beta reading. But please see my profile if you want to know the kinds of stories I will and will not read. If you read my stories and have an idea on how I can continue them I implore you to PM me. I own nothing in this story and i think I wrote this while making fried chicken, I can't remeber any more. Signing off in this Fandom untill i actually get around to seeing season nine**

 **-The Night Ninja**

It was sunday night and the ninja really didn't feel like doing much after finally defeating the SOG. Lloyd was still bummed out about not having his powers and sulking at the kitchen table eating cookies. Zane walked into the room and put on his apron to start cooking dinner

"Hi Zane" said Lloyd sadly

"Hello Lloyd would you like to help me make dinner?" asked Zane

"I guess, what are you making?" asked Lloyd seeing Zane grab measuring cup chicken thighs and other things

"Buttermilk fried chicken" said Zane

"With mac and cheese?" asked Lloyd hopefully

"Of course" said Zane smiling. Lloyd jumped out of his chair and put on an apron

"What do you need me to do?" asked Lloyd excitedly

"If you can get out the milk and vinegar and pour four cups milk to four tablespoons vinegar" said Zane. As Lloyd followed Zane's instructions he watched what his brother was doing

"How do you know when the chicken is done cooking if it's covered in breading?" asked Lloyd

"When the breading turns brownish gold and the chicken is no longer squishy then it's done" said Zane

"So it's ready when it's gold?" asked Lloyd

"Not quite, gold has different shades, the darker the gold the closer it is to ready" said Zane

"So kind of like me, i wasn't really ready when i became the gold ninja but now if I had my golden power back I'd be more ready to handle it?" asked Lloyd

"I believe so" said Zane with a smile. Lloyd smiled, for some reason Zane always made him feel better about everything, well that and just being in the same room as the ice ninja made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He hugged Zane, catching the ice ninja by surprise but the ice ninja smiled nonetheless

"I think the last time you hugged me was when you had a nightmare your first night on the bounty, what brought this on?" asked Zane returning the hug

"I- I just, with everything that's been happening lately i didn't know if I'd ever get the chance to say this" said Lloyd

"What?" asked Zane

"I- I love you Zane, you've always been the one there for me when no one else was and I really really want to be your boyfriend" said Lloyd. He expected Zane to let go and give him a weird look and say 'no thank you', what he didn't expect was for Zane to hug him tighter and mutter yes in his ear.

"Y-you mean it?" asked Lloyd. Zane smiled and ruffled Lloyd's hair

"Why would I lie about this?" Asked Zane. Lloyd blushed and buried his head into Zane's chest. Zane turned the stove off and walked over to the kitchen table still holding Lloyd. After sitting them both on a chair Zane realized that Lloyd wasn't letting go anytime soon and figured that dinner could wait a bit. That was until he heard Kai yelling from the living room about how hungry he was and that if Zane didn't start dinner soon he'd eat the couch.

"Lloyd, sweetheart, as much I want to just sit here and hold you in my arms, I'm not sure if the others would appreciate dinner at eight instead of five" said Zane

"Ok, I guess I can help you cook now, that is if I feel like getting up" teased Lloyd

 **2 months later**

Zane was sitting on Lloyd's lap after finally figuring out a way to get his boyfriend's powers back, he had been rewarded for his finding by a full on make out session that caused even Misako to leave the room and a 14 year old Wu to yell "get a room". Right now they were cuddling on the sofa. Zane was tired from being awake for two months straight trying to find the way to get Lloyd's powers back and was slowly drifting off

"Tired baby?" asked Lloyd

"Yeah, I haven't slept in a while" murmured Zane resting his head on Lloyd's chest

"When was the last time you slept?" asked Lloyd,concern in his voice

"Couple months, it's no big deal" said Zane

"Zane it is a big deal, Jay says the longer you go without sleep the more likely you are to overheat" said Lloyd concerned

"It's fine we have training later and I can't really skip it" said Zane

"You can and you are, you are staying right here where I can make sure you're sleeping" said Lloyd gently rubbing Zane's back as his boyfriend nodded off. Kai walked into the room and saw the two of them on the couch

"Hey Kai, can you pass me the blanket on the recliner?" whispered Lloyd. Kai handed the blanket to Lloyd who draped it over Zane's sleeping form

"So how exactly did you two get to be a thing again?" asked Kai

"Remember fried chicken night a couple months ago?" asked Lloyd, his hand absentmindedly running through Zane's hair

"Yeah, when we had to wait till almost seven at night for food" said Kai

"Yeah, that was the night we finally admitted our feelings for each other and started dating" said Lloyd

"Leave it to food to bring people closer" said Kai


End file.
